Angel's Scars
by LuxRaven
Summary: Raven wants everything in Charming to go well, find some love, and maybe a family. But as the daughter of the SOA president, could she really have a normal life? Maybe the transfer of SAMBEL, Chibs can give her the life she wants.
1. A nice game of volleyball

**_I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY, THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS RAVEN._**

**__****_This is my first chapter, I hope you guys like it. I also hope I can post a chapter every week. I will try my best to do it. _**

**_And I hope people would review what I wrote, it would be wonderful if you guys did! :)_**

* * *

><p>'Rav... Raven... Raven. Raven! Get up you have to go to school!' A voice said at my door.<br>I groaned and turned around to try to fall back into sleep, I didn't want to get up today.

'Don't make me get your father..' The voice warned. 'You know you have a match today. That man is transferring over from SAMBEL today. What was his name again?'

I turned back to the voice, 'His name was Chibs, remember?'

She walked to my bed and sat down, my eyes started to focus on her. She smiled and patted my leg, 'Welcome to the world of the living baby.' I stared at my mother, my mother Gemma. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. 'Let me die and fall back asleep again.' She wasn't my biological mother, she and Clay adopted me when I was three 1/2. A tragic accident left me as an orphan, and Gemma wanting a little girl so much she didn't want to see me go into 'The System.' So they adopted me and I became Raven Louise Morrow. I wish I could have been a Teller like Gemma and Jackson, but they said I would be named after my 'father' Clay.

'Damn, you are harder to get up then Jackson was when he was in high school. Come on, it's your first match of this year. Your last year in school. Make yourself proud my Angel.'

I pulled off the blanket off of my head. 'Only if dad and the guys don't escort me to school today...'

She chuckled, 'You can try to talk him out of it.'

I looked at her with pleading eyes, 'But all the guys are scared to talk to me. Do you want me to end up falling for a girl?'

She narrowed her eyes, 'Ok I'll try to talk him out of it.' She got up from my bed and headed out the door, 'You are his little girl, he wants to make sure you are safe.' She closed the door lightly.

I got up and got dressed. After I was done I looked into my full mirror. I had on my jeans, not so tight but just enough that you could see my ass real well. My top was a cute purple t-shirt, I had to wear a white tank top underneath so no one could see my bra. I put on my volleyball shoes on. I didn't want to have to bring any others into my backpack with my binder, my books, and my team uniform.

I picked it up and walked out of my bedroom and to the dining room. My dad was sitting at his 'throne' the head of the table. I've never seen him in another chair ever. My mom sat next to him at his right hand. They were chatting and when my mom looked up and smiled at me. She left the table to the kitchen stopping next to me on the way, 'Good luck, I buttered him up for you honey.' She whispered to me. I shuddered as my mind went straight to the gutter.

Clay patted the seat where Gemma was at, I walked slowly to it, dreading this conversations.

I sat down into the chair, as comfortable as it looked it felt like a seat of hot coils. He took a long drink from his coffee mug and slowly sat back in his chair. 'So, Your mother told me that you didn't want us to take you to school.' I nodded my head, 'It's not that you guys take me to school, its like I'm being escorted to a funeral. My own funeral.'

He smiled at that comment.

'Please, please can I go to school alone today? And maybe the next day, and the next day? I think I'm old enough, I am 17.'

He looked at me for a very long time, then shrugged his shoulders, 'I guess.' My heart filled with happiness. I jumped up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. 'Thank you daddy!' I started to walk away from the table. 'But if I see any boy kissin ya, I'll kill him.' He said behind me.

I sighed. _That is the best I can expect.._ Better take it. I turned around on my toes, 'Ok, I love you daddy!' He smiled, 'I love you too my Angel.' I walked to the kitchen where Gemma was drinking her coffee. I beamed the biggest smile I could to her.

'So, I take it that he approved?'  
>I shrugged, 'The best he could, I guess. I am his little Angel.' I mocked. She chuckled, 'With your record, your nickname should be Little Devil. Get to school, and we will see you at your match.'<p>

I smiled and walked out the door, 'Love you Mom, love you dad!' I closed the door and walked to my car. A jeep wrangler, 1990, six speed 4X4.  
>I opened the door and placed my bag in the passenger seat and jumped in, I put the car in neutral and pushed in the clutch. I started it and received a wonderful purr from the motor. Be-a-u-ti-ful! I put it into gear and drove off to school.<p>

* * *

><p>3:52 PM<p>

'Ok tonight is our first match, and is the deciding match of who should be the team captain of the team. After tonight we will vote on that. Ok?' Coach Johnson said to us.

'Coach? Can we vote now?' One of the girls said. 'Well I don't think everyone is ready to vote Madison.' Coach said.  
>'We still have a couple of minutes left, we should vote before we go up on the gym floor.' Another girl said.<br>Coach sighed and looked at her watch. 'I guess, take a piece of paper and write who should be Captain.'

My Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior year I have been the Captain. I guess it runs in the family. Clay taught me well, or was it Gemma?

The girls wrote down their votes, and I did mine. Coach looked at all of them and then took mine. 'Well, everyone, it was a landslide! Everyone voted for one girl, except herself. Such an act of selflessness.'  
>Everyone nodded. Coach ran into her office in the locker rooms. 'Catch Raven!' Coach shouted behind me.<p>

I grabbed a shirt that had my number and an 'C' on it. I was voted as Captain, again this year. I couldn't make a bigger smile that was planted on my face. 'Thank you guys so much! I am so honored to be your Captain this year again!' 'Two minuets! Let's get ready girls! Any encouraging words Captain?' Coach looked at me.

I thought for a second, 'This is our last year.. Our last year to shine on this court. Our last year to show people who we really are. So lets not disappoint not only ourselves, but the loved ones that came out to see us tonight! Let's win this game and show the other team who they are messing with!' All the girls cheered at what I said and we all raced up the steps out of the locker room to the gym floor. The light was a bit blinding when I ran to our side of the gym.

We sat at our chairs next to the floor, and all I could hear was so many people calling out my name, cheering me on. I turned around to the bleachers to see the Sons, my mom, my dad, and Jackson. And some new face, could that be Chibs? I smiled at them all, even at the transfer, Chibs. They were all cheering me on. I gave them a small wave, and they roared to life. I smiled and turned to look at the court, I loved it when they would come. I was always nervous when I started volleyball in my Freshman year. I asked the guys if they would come to my games after work at the garage. When I first asked no one wanted to come. But that all changed when Clay heard that I wanted them to come. He made them start going to my games at force, then they just started to come at their own free will. It was like a big family outing. Almost like the dinners that Gemma would always throw for the club. It was a great feeling just to know that they were all here. The referees asked everyone to stand for the showing of the flag. After the song and waiting for the ROTC to leave the floor of the gym, we all sat down and waited for the referees to say when the game was going to start.

'Ok girls, are you guys ready?' Coach was on her toes with anticipation of the game to start. 'Raven, are you going to serve?'

I nodded. It was customary for the Captain to serve first.

"Alright,' Coach looked up at the refs when they blew their whistles for the start of the match. 'Go get them girls!'

We ran out on the court and I ran up to the net with the other teams Captain. We were going up against some high school from Oakland. I went up to her, 'Good luck! I hope we all have a great game!' I said proudly to the tall Captain, she had to be 5'9. I was only 5'4, one of the shortest girls on my team. But what I lacked in height, I showed in my personality. She gave me a smirk, 'That's what all the losers say.'

I was shocked that she even said that to me. If I could I was going to spike the ball at her face, of coarse as an 'accident'. We walked up to the refs, 'Ok ladies, lets have a clean match ok?' The refs spoke to us.

I nodded, and so did the other teams bitch of a Captain. With that the ref tossed the coin to see who was going to get the ball. 'Call it Charmming.' The ref said before it got close to the ground.

'Heads.'

The coin dropped on the polished gym floor with a nice pang, it circled around for a bit then stopped. The ref looked at it. 'Tales,' the ref handed the Oakland team the ball. 'Oakland serves.'

I ran to my spot on the court and let the game start.

It was all a blur of a match, both of the teams were greatly matched out. I almost even had a thought we might loose..

But for match point I served the ball and watched it fly over the net. The other team tried to spike it back, but with good nerves I got it before it could even land on the floor, I almost thought I was going to lose the ball and the match. I volleyed the ball back towards the other team. Before they returned the ball over the net I jumped as high as I could and spiked it down at the other team. No one on the other side could reach it in time as it fell to the gym floor. I fell to my knees when I landed back on the ground. I spike of pain shot up to my knee I winced at the pain.

Cheers erupted all around me, we won the game, I won the game, I only could win with my team. Otherwise I would have lost, we would have lost.  
>I smiled through the pain and slowly got up from the floor. My team ran up to me and cheered at me. I just smiled and looked up at the bleachers to my family. All the Sons cheering, and I saw Tig trying to sneak a drink from a silver flask. I shook my head at that and just walked to the other team to congratulate them for a good match. I went in front of there team captain and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to look me in my face, she was pissed. 'Good game, you guys were really awesome at this match.' I said to her, I was hoping for a thanks or something among those lines, but somehow knew that wasn't going to happen. I put my hand out to her hoping she would shake it. She reared up and punched me me in my face.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry I didn't have Chibs in this chapter, but he will next chapter! <strong>_


	2. A bloody afternoon

**_I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY! I ONLY OWN RAVEN._**

**_Also, this is my second chapter, I hope you guys like it! _**

**_ 3 And I love reviews! 3_**

I was startled at that, but it didn't take long for me to recover from the blow. I touched my nose and felt a warm liquid coming from my nose. Everyone in the gym was instantly quiet. Someone, who sounded like a demon came from my voice, 'You.. Little.. Bitch..' The last word rolled off my tongue like acid. I wasn't going to be Miss Nice-y-nice anymore..  
>I quickly punched her in her smug ass face before she could recover I punched again at her.<br>I don't know who grabbed me but I shot my elbow up and made contact to someone's face, all I heard was some curses in a deep accent. I was not done, but the deep accent made sure I was finished. He grabbed my arms and placed them behind my back. 'Nah nah nah, you did enough damage to her. Come on lass lets go.' I half way walked and was dragged out side to the to the nice warm air. 'Let go of me! I'm warning you!' I shouted at the person behind, I fought him as hard as I could, but couldn't even budge his iron grip. 'Ah a pretty good fighter you are. I like a good rough fight out of a girl.' The voice said.

'Damn Raven you got her good! You can let her go Chibs.' I heard Jax say. The vise grip released me and I turned around and looked at "Chibs".  
>All I saw was blood coming out of his nose. I felt sorry for hitting him in his face. I hoped it wasn't broken. 'Shit she got you good Chibs.' Jax said.<p>

'Aye, she did.' Chibs said as he touched his nose. 'Not broken though-' He wiped the blood onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 'But you on the other hand.' He grabbed my face with his slightly rough hands, but with his touch it felt amazing like my mind could finally be at peace from what happened in the gym. He was so close to my face I could see all his features on his face. His creamy brown eyes, so beautiful, so mysterious. I just wanted to stare at them forever. He looked into my eyes as if he was reading my thoughts, my heart fluttered like a humming birds wings in my chest. I looked away from his eyes, tried to focus on his other features. I saw his cheeks, I swore that I was just seeing it. But was his cheeks cut open before? The scars were deep, who could do such a thing to his face? Who the fuck did he piss off?  
>'Well darlin, its going to hurt for a couple of days. But that's about it. I need ya to come to the club house to clean the cut. That's where most of the blood is coming from.' He smiled at me. The scars on his cheeks made it appear that his smile was bigger. It was surprising a really handsome smile. It made my heart beat faster then that humming bird in my chest. Why was I so excited over him? I never felt this way for a guy, well a man. I also never got a chance thanks to my dad and the club... He pulled out a bandanna from his back pocket and placed it gently on my bloody wound. 'Keep it there darlin tell we get to the clubhouse.' I placed my hand where his hand was, the heat off of his hand to my clammy hands. 'You guys have a medical bag eh Jacky-boy?' He turned to Jax when he asked him the question.<p>

I pulled away from his grasp, 'I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to finish what was started in that gym! I'll make sure she doesn't fuck with a Sons daughter again!' I started for the gym door again but stopped by Chibs and Jax stepping in my way. I looked up at them, and stared them down. 'You both should move.' I said to them.

Jax raised his eyebrow at the comment I made. 'Who do you think you are talking to young lady? You need to relax and go to the club house, and don't give us anymore lip!'

'You aren't my father! I don't have to listen to you Jackson!' I shouted at him.

'But I am. And you do need to get to the clubhouse before Unser and his little crew gets down here.' My dad was behind both of the guys in front of me. I couldn't even see it when he walked out of the gym doors. Damn it sucks to be short! The guys parted and let Clay through. 'Now young lady,' He pointed at the club van,' Get your little ass in there. Now!'

There was nothing I could really do, I couldn't yell back at him, nothing I could do would help me out but listen to him. My hand dropped from my wound to my side. My chest grew heavy and it almost felt like I was going to cry. I could feel the warm blood trickle down my nose and down my face. Chibs sighed and grabbed my hand and placed it back to my face. 'Come on darlin, lets get ya to the club.' He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the van. I would have enjoyed this more if only I didn't get yelled at, I never could really cope with the feeling of Clay yelling at me. I always wanted to break down and cry but Jax taught me a long time ago to hold it back and take it out on something else. I took it out on volleyball, it was always a great feeling hitting balls.

Tig was right on our heels the whole time. I could hear him trying to get to the van before us, I didn't even need to turn around and see him. 'Well hey Raven, that was an awesome match! You really socked it to the other team.'

'Shut up Tigger! I don't find that amusing!' I hissed at him.

Tig ran the rest of the way to the van and opened the front seat for me, and Chibs helped me inside the van. Chibs opened the sliding and got in. And before Tig closed the door he had to open his witty mouth while leaning against the door. 'But I thought it was amusing.' He smiled at me with a bit of bloodshot eyes.

'How drunk are you Tigger?' I questioned my life in his hands, and Chibs.

'What ever gave you that idea Angel?' He took out his flask and took a heavy drink from it.

I groaned from the sight of him doing that and did the most logical thing to do, I turned to Chibs that was sitting on the side on the van wall. 'Could you do me a favor and take the driver's seat before Tig kills us all?'

'What? You letting the Scotsman drive us? He doesn't even know where the clubhouse is at!' Tig complained.

'At least we won't die!' I grabbed the door from Tig's grasp and pulled it closed.

'Why do you have to be so mean sometimes Raven? Don't cha love me?' Tig's muffled cries from outside the door.

Chibs smiled at the fight we were having, 'Is he always like this?'

I rolled my eyes when Tig was fumbling to get into the van correctly. 'He only does this when he comes to my school volleyball games.. Hopefully you get used to this-' I rolled my arm at Tig. 'But I love this guy all the same, he needs my love all the guys need my love. That's what Gemma says, it keeps the club sane that someone will take care of the guys that don't have old ladies.'

Chibs smiled at that, and started the van. 'So where the hell do I go? I need directions lovely.'

I gave him quick directions and he followed them to a 'T'. The rest of the car ride there was quiet besides the rambling of Tig and how he needed some sweetbutt as soon as we got back to the club. I just tried to relax with the throbbing pain of my nose.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got to the club Chibs took me out of the van and into the club, Jax gave me the key to a dorm room where he could clean up my wound with the med kit we had. Didn't have the greatest stuff we needed but it got us though what we needed.<br>Chibs grabbed the bag and ushered me into the bathroom of the dorm room, he placed the seat down for me and I sat down. He opened the bag and cursed at the mess of medical supplies inside it.

'So I'm just going to take a wild swing at this, but are you a doctor of some sort?' He looked like he knew what he was doing.

He pulled my hand down from my wound and placed a bandage to it, 'Not a doctor, nah, just a medic in her Majesty's army. For five months till I got court marshaled.' He put my hand that was resting high on my thigh and placed it back up to my wound.

Wait-did he say court marshaled? I jumped up from the toilet seat, 'Court marshaled? For what? You didn't kill someone did you?' I didn't want some crazy man working on me that could kill me!

He looked at me and smiled at the concern for my life. 'Sit down and relax. I didn't get court marshaled for that. Just some IRA concern. Now sit down.' He pushed me down a bit and I reluctantly sat down. 'Now, lets clean your wound,' I held his bandanna in an iron grip when he pulled the my hand down away from the wound. He dipped the cotton ball in some funny harsh smelling liquid, and was ready to place it on my wound. I tensed up before he did and closed my eyes tightly. I waited for an oblivion, waiting for him to do something. I heard him sigh, he put one of his hands on my cheek and caressed it, 'Lovely, I won't hurt ya. Trust me.' He said it so low, so sexy. I lightly opened my eyes to find him inches away from my face, this is the second time he was so close to me. I didn't really remember how to breath with him that close to me. He kept on touching my cheek when he lightly cleaned my wound, it stung for a second, but then just went numb. What the hell was I afraid of even? He took a white bandage and placed it over the wound when he was done cleaning it. 'That should do it.' He got up and his hand left my face, my cheek started to get cold I wanted him to place his hand back to my face. He went to the sink and turned on the water.

'Hey Chibs! It's time for Church!' It sounded like Bobby, the voice walked into the dorm and came to the bathroom. 'Holy shit! You got blood all over your face Raven! You okay sugar-pie? Need Uncle Bobby to make you some cookies or somethin?'

I looked at Bobby, didn't he know I was busy with Chibs in here? Couldn't he said that and just continued to the Church?

I heard Chibs chuckle at what Bobby said, I just wanted to tell him where to stick the cookies at. But I could never hurt his feelings.  
>And I have never called him 'Uncle Bobby' since I was a little kid! Real little.. 'I'm fine, just getting ready for next week, this is my new make up. You like it?' I just didn't feel like being nice after what happened today!<p>

'Smart-ass teenage girl. Just don't keep Chibs up in here for so long ok? Clay will chew us all out for that.' He said and left the dorm.

I smiled when he left and looked back at Chibs who cleaned off the dried up blood off of his face. He grabbed a dry washcloth from the rack and placed it under the water, and came to me. He started to clean my face but I stopped him. 'I can do this myself you know. I'm not a kid.'

He shrugged and handed it to me. 'It looks like all the guys treat ya like one still. They treat ya like a fragile doll.'

I shrugged, 'Maybe because I am the President's daughter. Or maybe it's because they know when I turn 18 I'm fair-game and can chose who I want to be with.'

He frowned at that. I'm guessing he didn't like what I said.

I got up and felt suddenly light headed, I started to see black spots and was falling slightly. Chibs grabbed me and tried to settle me up. I felt the heat of his body all around mine, the closeness we were together. Not even an inch away, just body on body. Oh how I wished our clothes were gone, and I could feel him for real, the real Chibs. He let me go when I was up right the black dots slowly fading away.

'Yer good with me leaving you? Or is something going to happen to you?' He said to me.

Damn, was it make-Raven-feel-like-a-dunce day? 'Yeah I'm good. You better hurry to Church, or else my dad will chew your ass out. Like he did to me today.'

He nodded and walked out of the dorm and down to the Church.

I cleaned the blood away from my face, the washcloth was starting to turn cold. I turned on the water letting it warm up and looked into the mirror. The blood caked my face. I cleaned it off when the water was warm, I made sure to go around the bandage, didn't want to get that wet. Chibs worked so hard on it, well I might be over exaggerating but I just felt like he just did it for me.

After I was done I turned off the light and left the bathroom, I closed the door to the bathroom. And saw the full mirror that was attached to the bathroom door. I looked at the mirror and saw me in the reflection. My hair was a mess, it was in a pony tail, but I pulled it out and let it fall down my back. It was a nice mid back length. My hair was a beautiful odd color, no years!one could put a name to it. The best way I could describe it was a red mixed with a brown. Everyone said it was brown in the shade, but in the sun it was a complete unique red. Everyone loved it, every woman I met asked me how I died it. I always told them I never died it, that it was 100% natural. My chest was an 'A' cup, they would never grow any bigger. My body was ok, a nice 5'4 125lb. I wish I could be taller and have some more boobage. But it didn't look like that was going to happen.

I walked out of the dorm and locked the door to it, I went to the bar and saw some sweetbutts and croweaters already here. Damn, every Friday after Church they would make a swam of the club waiting for the guys to come out so they could have their Friday night party. Tonight was going to be even worse with someone transferring over. I couldn't stand any of the sweetbutts or the croweaters, except for one of the croweaters I could stand to talk to. Her name was Emily Duncan. She wasn't that bad she just made out with a couple of guys but never really saw her go back with any of the guys. She was ok, but in my book she was not going to be an old lady, never ever in a million years would she ever be an old lady.

I saw her sitting at one of the couches and walked towards her, might as well catch up with her before Clay got out of Church. I sat next to her as she smiled at me, her smile faded when she saw the bandage on my face. 'What the hell happened Raven?' Emily asked me.

'Got in a fight with another girl after the game. I tried to be nice to her, but it didn't work out.' I pointed at the bandage. 'But you should see her face, I got a couple of good shots at her.'

She chuckled. 'So, I heard there is a new guy here? He transferred over?'

I rolled my eyes, _of coarse she changes it straight to Chib_s_._ 'Yeah, he is sweet guy. He fixed me up.' I fiddled with my fingers when I said that.

Her face got bright and scooted closer to me. 'Do you like him?'

It shouldn't be a question, it should be a statement. I nodded, and Emily squealed. I did really like him. But how could I even tell him that? I was a 17 year old girl and he was like old. But amazingly sexy. 'Yeah, but I don't think I could be with him.. It wouldn't work out, me being 17 and all. Maybe when I turn 18?' I looked at her for hope. I needed something from her to make me happy at least, so I didn't just sound crazy..

She nodded and smiled, 'Maybe someday honey! I just can't wait to see him. He made an impact on you so he must be good looking.'

All of a sudden cheers erupted from the side of us, Church was over and by the sound of it Chibs was now SAMCRO. They were all walking out of the room and towards the bar shots were being poured out for all the Sons. I heard my dad say to the Sons and to Chibs, and they all took a drink. They all cheered I got up and walked towards my dad Clay. I tapped his shoulder and he turned to see me his smile beamed at me. 'My beautiful daughter Angel! I'm so proud of you!' He gave me a hug that surprised me. I thought he was still mad at me or something at least. But hell, except what was going to come at me. I gave him a hug back.  
>'I'm going to be here for awhile, make yourself at home for a bit.' He patted my back and walked off somewhere in the club house.<p>

I saw Chibs at the bar taking another shot. He saw me and beamed at me. I walked towards him and sat next to him at the bar. 'Yer a little young darlin to be sitting at the bar?' He smiled at me when he said that.

'I'm not drinking am I?'

He nodded and looked at my face, 'How is the wound?'

'Good I guess.' I poked at it and it hurt when I did that. 'Still there. How do you like your cut?' He looked good in it.

He chuckled and took another shot. 'Its new, I need to wear it down a bit.' He touched the bandage and gave my nose a bit of a squeeze. 'No swelling, prolly heal well, I'll clean it again tomorrow if you need it.'

I loved it when he touched me. My heart soared whenever he touched me. He placed his hand down when someone came up to us. It was Emily. He looked at her when she appeared, his eyes looking up and down her body.  
>'What's up Emily?' I wanted to just slap her and tell her to leave.<p>

'Oh just wanted to talk to the new guy here.' She looked at Chibs and placed a hand on his cut. 'Chibs wasn't it? How about we go somewhere we can talk.' She grabbed his cut and pulled him away from me and the bar. He quickly took his shot and started walking with her. She stopped at me and whispered in my ear, 'Maybe someday you can have him. But for now he is _mine_.' She walked away to the dorms with Chibs at her tail.

'Fucking whore will get what is coming to her some day...' The words hissed out of my mouth. I looked at the monitors on top of the bar. You could see all around the club house, every inch the cameras could see you could. In black and white of course. I don't know how long I was watching the monitors, but it was long enough for Tig to be in-front of me. Across the the other side of the bar, but I was so furious I didn't even notice him.

'Someone must have really pissed you off doll, want to talk about it?' Tig was starring into my eyes, I could feel his eyes trying to read my soul. At least that is what it felt was what he was doing. I let my eyes slowly drift down to his, not blinking and taking in every sight that my eyes ran across. When my eyes stopped at his I stared into his, still not blinking. 'Damn Raven, you scare the crap out of me sometimes. And I'm the Sargent of arms here.'

The words_ If looks could kill_ ran through my head. If only that was possible to do right now I would kill Emily for what that back-stabbing bitch did. 'I'm just a little pissed. My day has been a whole shit hole right now.' I shook my head.

He nodded at my pain, he took two shot glasses and poured a heavy dark liquid into both. He pushed one of the shot glasses to me, he smiled and put his pinky finger across the bar near my hands. 'Pinky promise that you won't tell anyone I did this for ya, ok? Clay and Gemma will kill me if they find out.'

I starred at him in disbelief, I could not believe what he was doing and his pinky finger near my hands. The shot near my grasp.. I shouldn't.. I really shouldn't... I was 17, not that close to 21... Ah fuck it! I poked out my pinky finger and shook Tig's. We both grabbed the shot glasses and clanked them together before we took the shot together. It didn't burn at first, but after it went all the way down to my stomach a burning sensation started to come up quick. I started to cough and I almost thought I was going to cough up the drink, in some kind of miracle it stayed down.

He grinned, 'Your first shot ever?' I nodded. 'Great! Now just keep it from everyone, ok?'  
>I nodded again.<br>'So, when are you going to get your revenge on that volleyball bitch?' I was so confused to what he was saying. 'I'll give you a clue on what I'm saying.' He pulled out a paper out of his cut and handed it to me. It had the name of a motel and a jumble of numbers and letters below it. 'That is that bitch's place she is staying for tell tomorrow, wouldn't it be nice if her pretty little car went up missing?' He smiled at me when he finished his sentence.

I got what he was saying, but I wanted to put my own spin to it. 'Do you have a big sweatshirt I could borrow Tigger? One that doesn't say Sons or SAMCRO on it? Something plain and dark.' He nodded and pulled me with him down to the dorm rooms. We passed by one and I could hear Emily. Oh how I wanted to bust down that door and rip her off of Chibs. Tig pulled me back to reality and kept on pulling me down to his dorm room he used sometimes. He opened it up and flicked on the light. I smell of sex and stinky clothes. Truly Tigs room. He sat me down on his messed up bed. He opened up his dresser and was tossing out sweatshirts till he found one perfect for me. He tossed it at me and I got up to try it on. It was huge, thick and warm. There goes my mind to the gutter! Damn, I was 17, still a virgin and so fucking horny for Chibs! It passed my spandex I was still wearing from my school that I was torn from because of a fight, but I didn't worry about it. I was going to fix it when I got to her car. 'Perfect. I don't need anything more.' I gave him a quick hug and headed on my way..  
>He shouted behind me, 'Have fun!'<p>

Before I completely walked out of the club house I grabbed a baseball bat near the door, disregarding all the people making out, prolly having sex, and just drinking too. I walked out of the clubhouse, and down the street to the motel. I knew it wasn't going to take me more then an hour to get there, walking with a baseball bat around 8PM might not look that great. I'll just tell anyone who asks that I was going for a swing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how did you guys like it so far? <strong>_

_**I'm going to try to add more of Chibs in the up coming chapters. **_

_**It is just a bit hard with work and writing.**_

_**Which one should I focus on more?**_

_**Lol, but I will add another chapter either, next week, or if you guys are lucky this week! 3**_

_**And please reviews! Every review gives Happy one more guy he can torturer in Season four! (And in season five! 3)**_


	3. A normal day at the baseball field

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY. THE ONLY PERSON I OWN IS RAVEN.**

******_So, this is my third chapter! Yay! I hope you guys like it as much as I do!_**

**_And also I put some smut in here, a bit M but then... Well you'll see. _**

**_If you do like what you read in this chapter, tell me in a review, a message or something and I'll think about writing some more in the future. :)_**

* * *

><p><p>

I got to the motel with the bat. I wasn't stopped by anyone, thank goodness. I found the car next to a room with the light on. _Damn! I just need her to get to bed and I can do what I want to her car! Hmmm... A car for her hitting me in my face... Now that is what I call even! _I sat behind her car enough I could see the room, but not enough that if she came out she would see me. Even though Tig's sweatshirt was covering my ass, that was covered by a small bit of spandex, may ass was still fucking cold on the ground.

After I'm done with this bitch, I will soon have to think about what to do with Emily 'fucking, whore, bitch, slut, cunt' Duncan. _Maybe I should tie her up and put a hot pipe up her vagina... Nah. She would probably get off at that.. But I could do something to her car.. No, that would make her stay around the garage tell her car would be fixed. And she would probably ask Chibs to fix it for her. Just for her. _I saw the light turn off of the room. _Good now for my plan to start... Wait... What was my plan? Didn't I make a plan?_

I thought back what happened at the club house... _Nope.. Did not make any plans.. Gosh, even when I was walking I didn't make plans... _I pulled out what was in the sweatshirts over-sized pocket in the front. I pre paid cell phone, a pair of gloves so I didn't get caught because of my finger prints, and a regular pocket knife that I always carried with me no matter what, and the dorm room key. _Hey! I knew what to do! _I got up from the ground about ten minutes later to make sure she was hopefully asleep. I flicked open my knife and it made a lovely sound when I did that, a sound I could not describe. I checked inside of the can if it had an alarm, didn't look like it, but I would find out soon enough!

I pushed my knife into the key slot, at first it didn't let it but with enough force it went in. I turned the knife around and the doors lock popped unlocked. _Yes! I'm in! _

I opened the door and waited for an alarm to go off.. I stood frozen, waiting for some kind of sound to go off. When I trusted nothing was going to go off I sat inside the car with the door closed. I placed the bat in the passenger floorboard. It was an ok car, dodge neon, old model, maybe late 1990s early 2000s. Not the car for me. It's not even stick shift! How the hell can she stand this car! I put the car in neutral, damn fucking automatics. I got out of the car and went to the back of the car and pushed the car to the end of the lot, perfect distance away from the room. I jumped into the car and was going to start it when I didn't even know how to hot wire the car.

I pulled out the pre paid and punched in Tigs number. He would tell me how to do it. And I hope it was quick. I didn't want to be caught in this car..

'Who the fuck is it?' Yep that was Tig.

'Quick question Tig, how do you hot wire a car? An automatic to be specific.'

'Raven? Fuck, I'm busy right now I got a hooker with me right now. Can you call back later?' Some girl was talking in the back round. 'Shut up bitch! Get back to sucking!'

'Uh can't do that unless I'm calling from Unser's station. I'm in a hot ride right now. And I need to know how to hot wire a car quickly! So start talking Tiggy!'

'Fuck! Fine!' He explained quickly.

Damn so little things to do, it's like anyone with a brain could figure it out.. So wait, did I just call myself stupid? I put the two wires together and the car started.

'Thank you so much Tiggy! I owe you!'

'You're fucking right you owe me! And I'll keep you to it!'

I didn't like the sound of that, it made my stomach curdle. 'Ok thank you, I love ya, bye!' I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

I put the car in drive and drove out of the town, down the road till I found a dirt road that no one would be able to see what I was doing till the morning. I got out after I turned off the car. And pulled out the bat with me. I closed the door made sure I had everything before I started my mayhem.

I held the bat in my hand and took a hard swing to her front windshield it made a perfect whole in it after a couple more swings to the same place.

After a good hour and half maybe two hours I was done, my breath was heavy, that was some hard work, but I think I'm done.

I smiled at my work, be-a-u-ti-ful! Though I could hardly see it... I looked up at the moon, so gorgeous, I loved the way everything looked with out a glow of city lights. I took the bat with me and started to walk to the town, this was going to be a long walk home. Well, maybe I should just go to the club house, it would be a lot easier if everyone thought I was still there. They probably did think I was still there, because most of them were prolly drunk.

I saw some lights all around me, someone was coming from down the road to go into Charming. I ignored it and kept on walking up the road, I even ignored it when the car slowed down.

'Hey! What the hell are you doing down here! Aren't you suppose to be on a corner?'

I turned around to face a large SUV, I had the baseball bat still in my hand, I shielded my eyes from the bright light coming from the SUV.

'Oh shit, I thought you were one of my girls! What the hell are you doing out here Raven! It's passed midnight!' A voice was coming from the SUV, I couldn't tell who the hell it was.

'Well maybe if you turn off your lights I could see who I'm talking to!' I shouted back to him, the light was so fucking bright compared to no light out in the darkness out here.

The lights went out and I could see who I was talking to when the interior light turned on, it was Darby. Our neighbor hood crank and pussy pusher!

'Raven what the hell are you doing out here! Aren't you suppose to be in what the hell happened to your face! Get in the damn car before you catch a cold.' He said not letting me answer a single question out of his burst of words that formed a sentence. He leaned into the passenger seat and opened the door.

I on the other hand just stood there. 'My dad always told me not to take rides from-' I closed the door with the bat, 'from crank pushers.' I looked at him and leaned against the bat.

He rolled his eyes, 'Come on, I won't hurt you.'

I cocked my eyebrow.

'Or ask question about you.'

I cocked it a bit higher.

'Or you can walk all the way back to town, in the cold.'

I sighed, he did make a valid point.

He opened the car door and I got in, I put the baseball bat on my lap and patted it.

'Don't you think you should put on your seat belt on? I don't want to get pulled over with an underage girl in the passenger seat.'

I put it on and he started to drive off. 'So, you going to explain why you you our her and look like that?'

'I thought you weren't going to ask questions.' I said.

He chuckled, 'I think I have the right to know what is going on.'

I sighed, 'Got in a fight, got revenge, and didn't really feel like calling my dad's men to come get me. Good enough explanation for you Darby?'

He shrugged, 'Good enough.'

The rest of the ride to Charming was silent. When we hit the city limits I told him to drop me off a block before the Club. I didn't want anyone to see whose car I was getting out of.

He dropped me off plenty of space away from the club, 'Hey, don't get into anymore trouble, you hear? I don't want to see you end up like your mother the biker queen.'

'Right, you just want me to work for you Darby.' I closed his door a bit hard and started walking to the club. Darby just drove off, into the unknown of Charming.

When I got inside the compound the party was full swing, Damn, this isn't going to end tell hell _freezes__ over. _I walked into the club no one outside said about how I was to young to be here, or the whole baseball bat that I was caring. I placed it whit the other bats and walked around all the slutty sweetbutts and the croweaters to the dorm rooms. This had to be the biggest 'party' the club has ever had before Jax became VP. When I reached the door I opened it with the key and walked in, I kicked off my shoes and tossed off the sweatshirt. I was heading to the bathroom before I locked the door to this room, I stopped in my tracks when I remembered that.. _Hmmm... Do I want some whore to come in here and fuck in this bed before I go in it tonight? Just like how Emily came into Chibs and my conversation to take him from my grasp into her whichy little claws.. Fucking Emily. _I turned around and locked the door, then started walking to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror at my face, what I did to that little bitch's car was perfect. But I wanted something more, it felt like I wanted Chibs more then before... Well, that was only a couple of hours, but it still felt like a lifetime.. Damn, I had a big case of puppy love I guessed. But I was going to really push on him when I turn 18, no matter what..

I turned to walk out of the bathroom and saw a bloody bandanna on the floor, I picked it up and turned on the cold water on the sink. I let it run for awhile before I put the bloody thing into the water. I couldn't give it back to him looking like this, I got most of the blood out as I could. The white part of it was a light pink, I would have to get my Gemma help me get the rest of the blood out. She was real good at it. With two guys coming home with bloody clothes, she had to be good getting the blood out.

I clogged up the sink and placed it in the water, hopefully it would make some of it come out some more..

I walked into the room and looked at the bed, it's covers welcoming me into its grasp, and to cover me with it's sleeping grasp. I fell onto the bed, exhausted, and drifted into the beds grasp, not caring that I was warring my team uniform..

* * *

>I awoke slightly from my sleep to pounding at my door. I looked at the clock and saw it was just a bit after four in the morning. <em>Who the fuck would be knocking on my dorm room door at this godly hour? <em>I grabbed the pillow and placed it over my head, who ever the fuck it was could come at a better time then right now.

I started to relax again, then the damn person started to knock again. _Fuck this crap! _I got up from the bed, groggy as hell._ I'm going to give whoever the fuck this is and give them a piece of my fucking mind! _I walked to the door and opened it, I expected to find some drunk guy trying to find a place to get laid at, but who I saw shocked the living hell out of me.

Chibs...

He leaned against the door frame looking down into my eyes. 'Good evenin'.'

'More like good morning. I should go back to bed...' I looked him up and down, 'So should you.'

I turned and started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back to him. I looked at his hand on my wrist and back to his eyes.

'Why don't you do us both a favor and let go of my wrist and get the hell away from me.' He still had a grip on my wrist and it started to tighten. 'Don't make me punch you.'

He laughed hard and loud, 'You think you can hurt me? I have been boxin' before you could even speak ya little lass.' He pulled my wrist and kissed it.

'An I thought I could have any girl I wanted tonight.' He pulled me close and whispered in my ear. 'It is my party.'

My blood felt like it was boiling in my body when those words he spoke to me. I really wanted him, but not as on one night stand. But as an all-timer. He grabbed my face with his free hand and pulled me into his face, his lips crushing mine, his tongue pushing my lips apart. I let his tongue enter my mouth and I tasted a sweet taste of the liquid that Tig gave me last night. I ran mine into his mouth to get that sweet taste again, he pushed me gently into the room and slammed the door behind him.

He pulled away and looked at me with a sly smile on his face. 'Take it off.'

I looked at him, confused. 'Wh-What?' I was completely blown away from his actions right now. This was amazing everything I was thinking about a couple of hours ago coming true.

'Take it off-' He stepped forward and tugged on the bottom of my shirt, 'All of it. And do it slow.'

He went to the desk and pulled the chair out, he sat down staring at me.

I didn't really know what to do for him, I started with my shirt and he held up his hand to stop me. 'Eh, start with the bottoms.'

I let the shirt drop and looked at him, he was staring at my body every part of me, it was like he was un-dressing me with his eyes.

I started to pull down my spandex slowly, bending over at the same time so he couldn't just see my underwear just yet. I stepped out of the spandex.

I looked into his eyes he was smiling, I stood up slowly and let him see my little lavender thong. His smile grew bigger to what he saw.

'And now the shirt.' He said with a evil grin.

I slowly started to pull it up and over my head but before I knew it he grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed his full body weight on me, with my shirt blocking my view of his face. He pulled it all the way off of me and put his weight on his arms next to the sides of my head. He kissed me deeply, one of his hands wandering, and went under my bra. He played with my small little tits, playing with my nipple tell it became erect. He swichted to his other arm and did the same to my other one. A rising heat started to come between my legs, I wanted him so much. He started to reach down to my panties but stopped at my stomach.

A banging startled me, it sounded like it was coming from all around the room. And Chibs, his face, was fading into darkness.

I jumped up out of the bed. It was a dream... All a dream...

The banging continued, now who the fuck is it?

'Raven! Clay is looking for you. Its one in the fucking afternoon! Get your lazy ass up!' I could tell who's annoying voice it was, it was Tig.

I placed my shoes quickly on my feet and tossed on Tig's oversize sweatshirt. I walked to the damn door and opened it, 'What the hell do you want? I was having a very nice dream.'

He smiled, 'Had to tow a car from outside of the town, looks like hell rained down on it. And the owner, a load mouth little bitch is screaming about it outside. Her face looks like hell, if you know what I mean. Clay wants to know what you know about it.'

I walked out of the dorm and locked it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me to Clay.

'So, have fun last night? Looked like you did.' He squeezed my shoulders. 'You had plenty of anger that you took out on that car. It looks beautiful now.'

We walked into the main room where no one was in sight, was everyone outside looking at my 'art work'? Tig walked me outside, still had a grip on my shoulders, I felt like I was safe near tig, most of the time. Until his real bad ideas, or when he was plastered. The light outside blinded me, was this how it felt to have a hangover? I covered my eyes and could make out the shapes of people at the picnic table. All had cuts except for someone in tan clothing, shit, had to be Unser.

'Good morning sun shine.' My dad said when he saw me walk out with Tig. All the other guys saw me too, Piney, Jax, Opie, and Chibs.

I raked my fingers through my hair, 'Morning dad, boys. Chief Unser...'

'Like I was telling your dad, Ms. Morrow, we found this car outside of city limits-' He pointed at the car on top of the tow truck,' And the owner of that heaping pile of shit is that girl-' He pointed at a girl next to it shouting, and also looked like she was crying, 'And I do believe that you guys had a fight yesterday, correct?'

He was looking at me, I just nodded. 'So I guess I'm dragging this conversation on, but do you have anything to do with this?' He pointed back at the car.

All the guys looked at me probably wondering the same thing.

I looked straight into Unser's eyes. 'I had nothing to do with that. I mean really, you think I could do that? I'm only skilled in volleyball, and well maybe fighting girls taller then me.' I leaned against Tig who's arm was still planted around my shoulders. Right now, I felt like Tig was giving me the strength to even lie to Unser.

'I have a hard time believing that young lady.' Unser knew something else was behind the words I said.

'You can ask any of these guys-' I pointed at the guys at the table and at Tig, 'I was here the whole night, sleeping in a dorm.'

Tig nodded at what I said. 'And I made sure she went to bed exactly at ten, after I read her a bedtime story and gave her some warm milk to help her sleep.'

I groaned with the thoughts that entered my head. I pulled away and walked up to where my dad was sitting at and looked at Unser in his eyes again.

'Besides, I'm an Angel Chief. I could never do anything this bad.' I smiled at him and sat down next to Clay who placed his arm around my shoulders.

'Well Chief, if she says she didn't so it, she didn't so it.' Clay said. I smiled at what he said, hopefully the old bastard Unser believed it.

'Ok, well I'll get this crazy girl out of your hair, so no fights happen anymore.' Unser walked towards the girl and she looked up at my way. I smiled at her and waved.

My dad pulled his arm off of me and stood up in front of me. And made sure that Unser wouldn't be able to hear what he said.

'You did this?' He folded his arms at me. I looked away from his eyes, I knew I couldn't lie my way out of it.

'Tig gave me the idea to do it!' I pointed at him.

Tig's mouth dropped open and ran to grab me from where I was sitting, 'You little minx! I'm going to get you!'

He grabbed me and picked me up over his shoulder, I squealed when he did that, my world upside down.

'I'm taking her to get her car, ok Clay?' He placed me down.

'Yeah, get her car and such. Hopefully it doesn't look like this piece of crap.' Clay pointed at the car on the tow truck. 'But let Chibs check her wound before you go, it looks like its been bleeding again.'

Chibs got up from the table and walked to the door of the club, I followed.

'Hey Angel, grab the keys to the van will you?' Tig yelled after me.

'Yeah, yeah.' I waved off what he said, Chibs opened the door for me and I walked in. I walked to the clubs big bathroom, and Chibs on my heels walked in with me. I turned and looked at him, he had sunglasses on in the club house.

'Did ya really do that?' He asked me, I just nodded.

He shook his head, 'Do that to the wrong person, an you could end up in a world of hurt.' He gently grabbed my face and slowly took off the bandage.

'Tsk, looks like it was bleeding pretty good last night. Best clean it up again.' He walked out of the bathroom, ' Hey, stay here.'

_Not like I was wanting to go anywhere else. I loved being around him, I did want what happened to me in my dream to happen to me. _I walked to the toilet and put the lid down, I sat down on it and tried to relax. It was hard when I knew he was going to be near me. Chibs walked into the bathroom with the supplies he needed. He took another cotton ball and put the liquid on it.

'You need my hand for this, love?'

I shrugged, I didn't really know what I needed right now.

He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek again, rubbing it softly with his rough hands. It felt amazing when he did that. He cleaned the wound and smiled at me when he placed a new bandage on it.

He kissed my forehead, 'Ah such a brave girl. Now get going lovely, Tiggy is waiting for ya.'

I smiled when I stood up, 'You know if he hears you call him that, he would kill you? Only I can call him Tiggy and Tiger.'

He smiled at me. 'Do ya really think I would let him do that to me?' And he moved to the side so I could leave. I walked out and grabbed the keys for the van before I left the clubhouse. Tig waiting next to the van, I tossed him the keys and he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. Tig got in the driver seat and started the van up.

'Hey Tiger, can we take the long way to my school?' I asked nicely with the cutest smile I could muster up.

'Ah, I guess. Why what's up doll?' He replied.

'Just want to toss some thoughts of mine at you. See what you think about it.' I smiled at him when he tossed the van into drive and we left the compound.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How did you guys like it? Did you guys like the little part with Chibs? <em>**

**_Please tell me how you guys liked or didn't like it in a Review or any other way you guys would like to contact me at. _**

**_Every little bit helps me out! :)_**

**_And it keeps my protagonist brain at work when it reads your guys reviews and messages. _**

**_I will update as soon as I can. :)_**

**_:) And also, Happy really loves reviews too. Keep Happy happy and write reviews! You don't want him mad... (Trust me, I seen him in action XD) :)_**


	4. The Talk

**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY, I ONLY OWN RAVEN!**

**_I'm sorry for not posting another chapter for so long! I've been having a lot of hours out work now and had to go to the ER for my eardrum popped. _**

**_But I do hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on it! :)_**

* * *

><p><p>

Tig was driving the van to my school, I really wanted to talk to him about Chibs, fucking Emily, and just what the fuck to do. But I think if I told Tig that I liked/loved Chibs, he would probably kill Chibs or tell Clay that would have him killed.

'What you want to talk about baby doll? You sure are quiet over there for wanting to talk.' Tig said to me.

'Well.. I like this guy-'

Tig groaned at that.

'What?' I said.

'This is a girl-boy problem isn't it. Why don't you ask Gemma? She should know that stuff.' He was trying to push me off onto Gemma. Hell no, this was not going to happen!

'I want to ask you about this, I don't want Gemma to know because Clay would know, then Jax would know, then Opie, then Piney-'

'Ok ok I get it, everyone would know Raven. Fine go on with the guy thing..'

Ha ha! I won! 'Well, so there is this guy-'

'Does this guy have a name?' Tig questioned me.

'Maybe. But that's not the point, the point is that there is this guy that I like. And I told this girl who a thought of as a... Well I thought of her as a...'

'A friend?' Tig trying to find the lost word on my tongue.

'No.' I shook my head. 'We will call her what she is, a cum-guzzling-gutter-slut.'

Tig laughed hard at that.

'So I told her that I liked him, and she decided to rub up on the guy that I like, and last I saw was her walking off with him.. So I was wondering what should I do?'

He sighed. 'Well if I were a girl, and let me be clear with you I do not want to be a girl! I would fuck that bitch up, make sure the dude doesn't ever want to go near her again.'

I smiled at him, that was a great idea, but I don't want to cause a big cat fight. The guys would like it too much. I just want to beat her ass..

We entered the empty parking lot of my school. Not one was here on a Saturday evening. Tig pulled up next to my jeep, he turned off the van.

'Doll, one thing I need to tell you. If this is someone from the club, you might just want to stay away from him... You are going to turn eighteen in a couple weeks, I would stay away from the club when you do... Some guys will do anything for some young tight-' He stopped mid-sentence.

I knew what his last word was going to be, it was the one thing that was always on his mind... Pussy...

He put one of his hands on my thigh, not to high just above my knee. 'Listen to what I said ok? It will help you out in the future, you don't want the life of the women at the club. You could be different doll. You could get with a good man, and be safe with him. '

I nodded, I knew what he was meaning.. I could go to collage, in fact I did want to go to collage. And then after collage, maybe find a good guy, settle down with him. And maybe in the future have a family.

I opened the door and smiled at Tig. 'Thank's for the talk Tigger.'

'No problem doll. I'm always here for you. See you at the club tonight?'

I jumped out of the van.

'Just maybe Tig, just maybe.'

'I love ya babe. Be safe.' Tig smiled.

I closed the door and let him start the van and leave.

I walked to my jeep and kneeled down to the front of it and grabbed my hide-a-key. I couldn't really walk into the girls locker room today and grab my clothes with my homework in my backpack. Hey! At least I had a great excuse why I didn't do my homework this weekend! I jumped into my jeep and started it up. You know what, I haven't payed a visit to 'Uncle' Bobby at his house for a long time. I put my car in first and drove off to Bobby's house, hopefully he wasn't waist deep shit with Precious fighting about something.. It was always something... Gemma and I placed a bet on how long it would take them to get a divorced, That wouldn't be great thing to see...

* * *

><p><p>

I knocked on Bobby's door and then rang the doorbell less then two seconds later. I didn't really want to be patient for this question, I wanted to ask Bobby the same-thing I asked Tig. Maybe Bobby could shed more light on me and my problem.

Bobby opened the door and his face lit up. 'Raven! You should have called, I would have made you somethin to eat darling. Come in, come in.'

I smiled, he always tried to make me happy with something good to eat. But honestly, it was going to make me as big as him. And I would not be able to stand that.. I walked into his house, it was a nice house with a very rich-homey feel to it.

'Is Precious here? I don't want to disturb you guys and your family. ' I looked around for any other trace of life, but none to be seen.

'No she isn't here, neither are the kids. They are at some place else... What did I do to have this wonderful surprise of you coming over?' He ushered me into the living room, and sat me down with him at one of his lavish couches.

'Well I was talking to Tig-'

'And that's were you went wrong, good thing you came to your Uncle Bobby.' He gloated.

I rolled my eyes and continued. 'So I have this problem, I like this guy... And this girl, I told her that I did and she rubbed up on the guy in front of me... So now I'm royally pissed at her, and I want to make her suffer.. Got any ideas for me?'

'First who is this guy?' He raised an eyebrow at my short story..

'I can't tell you yet.'

'Then I can't help you until you tell me who it is.'

I shook my head, this was going to be very hard... I knew I could trust him, sometimes, but what about something like this?

'Can you keep a secret? Can you keep it from everyone. And I mean everyone..'

He crossed his heart.

'And I mean if it spills out, I will know you were the one to say it. And I will cut your pride off. Trust me I will.'

'I swear I won't Raven, you can trust me.'

I took his word, I will place my trust on him and hopefully everything will go well.

'Ok, I'll tell you.. It's Chibs..' My face went red, boiling hot red. I didn't know what to do or say after that. I looked at Bobby who just had an empty look on his face, and empty stare into the unknown.

'Uncle Bobby?'

He shook his head back into exsitance and looked at me with a hard look.

'Raven.. Chibs really? You really like Chibs? He hasn't been here for a week and your knees already weak for him? Damn, he really has your undies in a twist doesn't he?' He nudged me with his elbow.

I laughed nervously, I can't believe how easily he was taking this. This.. This was amazing! Maybe I should tell Gemma and Clay, maybe they won't be that harsh when I tell them this.

'But maybe you should get to know his past before you fall in love with him honey. Find out who the man is before you want him. Talk to him. Ok?'

'Sure, I'll make sure to put that on my agenda.' I smiled at him, it was nice being able to go to Bobby who understood me. Well I at least I hope he did. We just sat there after the conversation, just watching TV. Sometimes we would chat, but nothing big.

Bobby got a call from someone from the club, all I could tell it was about another party tonight. He was going to go, but me? I didn't really want to go, because Emily would be there more than likely. But Bobby wanted me to come with him, to get out, and maybe he said, I would be able to chat about Chibs past. What was so big on Chibs past? Did he lie about killing people in the military as a medic? Bobby dragged me out of his house and escorted me to my place, me in my car and him on his bike. Gemma was there and wasn't surprised that Bobby was dragging me to the club house with him. I went into my room to quickly get dressed.

I grabbed a cute pair of pants, low rise blue jeans, and a small black tank top. It showed a bit of my belly, I wish I had a belly button ring for this look, it would be perfect. I brushed my messy hair down, it looked a lot better then what it was before.

I grabbed Tig's sweatshirt and placed the contents of what I had in it into my pockets. Even the dorm room key. When I went back there, I was going to grab that bandanna of Chibs, clean it and give it back like it was new.

I walked out of my room and met Gemma in the kitchen with Bobby. Bobby looked me up and down.

'You ready Angel? You look perfect.' He grinned.

Gemma glared at him, 'She is still underage, you need to watch what you say.'

'Oh yeah, forgot about that.' He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, he was just a creepy old man that knew I was close to my age. So close.. And most of the guys knew it, the ones that really cared about it. But I just wanted one guy. Chibs.

I grabbed my keys next to the door, 'I'll be back tonight mom, ok?'

She walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

'You can stay there tonight if you wish, just be safe and make sure to remember to lock the dorm room if you stay.' She gave me a quick hug. 'Be safe.'

I gave her back the hug and walked out the door with Bobby behind me. I jumped into my jeep and thought for a second. Chibs was a grown man. I didn't even know his real age, he was older then Jax and Opie. He had to be in his 30's. Just how old was he? Jax and Opie were both 22, and they were turning 23 next year. Damn, why did I have to be so young?

Bobby was on his bike and was watching me just staring at my steering wheel. He got off and walked to my window and tapped on the glass.

It was like he shot me back into reality, I looked at Bobby and rolled my window down.

'You ok Angel? I don't want to push you into this, but it would be good for you. You know, to know about him, it is a key of a relationship to about each other.'

I rolled my eyes, yeah Bobby knew about relationships, his failing marriage. I mean I did feel sorry for him, but I didn't want a bad relationship like everyone's in the freaking club. The only one that was working out great was Mom and dad's, and Donna's and Opie's. There was also Kyle's relationship with April, though I always found it odd that he was always at my school either for volleyball practices, or anything that had us young girls running around in skin tight clothes that almost showed everything he would always be there. Fucking pervert. His relationship was probably not going to last that long.

'I'm going to go with you, I need it right now. Maybe it would work out.' I smiled.

'Just what ever you do, don't get him in trouble ok? No sex or anything.' Bobby patted my shoulder. 'Lets go then.'

Bobby walked away to his bike. He started his Dyna up nodded at me. I started up my jeep and turned on the radio to one of my favorite rock stations. A FFDP song started to play, fuck yeah, great driving music. Bobby let me go first out of respect, and followed me to the club. We entered the compound and tons of people were around, damn another big party tonight. I parked into an empty spot where I could see all the bikes in a row, everyone was here even my Clay was here again, he couldn't miss a good party like this. Bobby walked up to my jeep after he parked his bike, he opened my door and offered his hand to help me out. I gladly accepted it, I felt like royalty when Bobby did simple things like that. He walked me to the ring at the compound, there was people shouting their asses off at two guys in the ring. I couldn't tell who they were, me and Bobby were too far away from the ring to be able to tell who it was. Bobby grabbed my wrist and pushed us through the crowd to the ring, we were next to Tig, Jax, Clay and Opie. I looked up at the two guys fighting, I could see one man I couldn't tell who it was, he had an SOA Arizona tattoo on his back, his ass was getting kicked by some other man. I couldn't tell who it was, I could see he had an anarchy 'A' on his right arm when he gave the Arizona man a right hook into his chin. Above that 'A' was a cross black and red. He reared up his left arm and I could see a reaper with a gun in it's bones hands. From what I could see it looked like an AK. I couldn't see any more tattoos he had a white wife beater on, some blood splattered on it, probably from the Arizona man. The Arizona man got a good hit and knocked the other guy's face in my direction, it was Chibs. Chibs recovered quickly and gave back the punch to the Arizona man. This was not going to end in a draw, clearly.

'Damn, Chibs is fucking up Maggot. How long has this been going down?' Bobby questioned to the guys near us.

'Really? Maggot? How the hell did he get that name?' I asked Bobby.

He shook his head, 'You don't want to know, lets just say he is one of those freaks like Tig..'

'Hey!' Tig shouted out at Bobby and flipped him the bird.

Clay looked at our direction and smiled when he saw me, that was weird.. The smile wasn't anything that good it looked like, it was like he was going to sign me up to do something against my own will. Clay walked up to me and Bobby and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

' He is a great boxer. When did you two get here?' My dad smiled down at me, I had a bad feeling of what he was thinking.

'Just a couple minuets ago dad. How were you doing tonight dad?' I tried to make everything sound good in my voice. The last time he gave me this smile was when he went to school with me on my first day of high school. He went through all of my classes with me, and any guys looked at me oddly he took them to the side 'talked' to them. He wore his cut and everything that day, I even think he had his gun that day too. It made no guy want to come near me for the fear of angering my dad.

'I'm doing wonderful Angel, why don't you come with me and lets have a chat.' He said still smiling. He didn't even let me respond, he just walked with me at his side with a easy grip not even squeezing. But in my mind it was a death grip. He walked me to a table a couple people were there, he looked at them quickly.

'Scram.' He said quickly.

Everyone got up and left when they saw who said it, no one talked back or said anything against what he said. There wasn't really anyone near the table, everyone just wanted to see who was going to win the match. He let go and sat on one side of the picnic bench facing the ring. He patted the seat next to him, I slowly got my feet to move from the concert they were embedded in and sat next to him. I placed my hands on top of the table and I heard him sigh.

'So, I have been avoiding this conversation for a while, but now you are getting close to your eighteen birthday.'

I groaned, 'Mom already gave me the "talk", you don't need to go through this dad.' I shook my head, I didn't want to go through this talk with him right now. I was planning to at least try to talk to Chibs tonight.

He patted my hand, 'This is a bit different Angel. I just want to tell you some stuff before you get older.' I looked up at my dad and he had a new gentle smile on his face. I nodded and he continued.

'Now that you are close to your eighteen birthday, I just wanted to tell you some things... One, when you turn eighteen you will officially be a young woman, and with that you can be with any guy that you want to be with. Without me saying otherwise. But with that I asked the new transfer Chibs if he could teach you some pointers about boxing, for defending yourself-'

_Yes! A perfect time just being alone with him! Thank you daddy!_

'It will be after school, when you don't have practice. So Monday would be the first day ok?'

I nodded.

'And when you go to collage it would be good for you to know. Besides, I got Kozik to look into Tacoma collage for ya.' He pulled out some papers and a brochure of the collage and placed it in front of me. 'It looks like a great place to go to, and you will be protected by the Sons in Tacoma too. It would be great for you to go there.'

_Damn, I knew I forgot about something! Going to collage in Tacoma, Washington! That is two states away! How would I be able to be with Chibs and go to school?_

There was a giant cheer in area around the ring, everyone was going crazy. Clay looked up at the ring and back at me.

'You know you will always be my little Angel.' He kissed my forehead and stood up as Chibs came wobbling over to the table to us. Tig supported his weight and was laughing with Chibs, who was probably drunk.

Chibs was bleeding from a couple of wounds and had a bit of a fat lip. He was swinging a bottle of Jack in the air shouting words that I could not even come close to understand. Bobby walking behind them patting Chibs back he gave Chibs his cut.

Clay walked up to the men and Chibs got on his own feet and him and Clay gave each other a 'bro' hug.

'So I guess you won?' I said out-loud to Chibs, hoping he could hear me.

Chibs eyes looked down to me and a smile spread on his face like how butter could spread easily on to a warm piece of bread when it comes directly out of a toaster. He walked over and sat next to me.

'Aye! I did! Ya didn't see me knock 'em out?'

I shook my head no.

'Awe.. That makes me a sad Scotsman.' He pouted out his lips and winced in obvious pain to his lip that was ever so swelling. He took a quick swig of his Jack and the pain went away again.

'You gettin those little paws ready for Monday dear?' He said to me.

I smiled at him, 'Sure, but if you didn't see yesterday, I can fight perfectly well.'

'Ah, but your da says he would like it if ya knew more.' He pointed at me and poked my nose lightly.

'Raven!' Bobby piped up. 'You are in health class right? You should fix Chibs face up for him.'

I gave him a confused look at him, he returned the look with a wink. Clay and some of the other guys around Bobby also gave him the same confused look I gave him.

'What? She needs to learn for her class right? Maybe it would help her out if she had hands on training. Think of it as her homework for the weekend.'

He had a point there, but my class was only a book class, no hands on until we learn CPR. But that was a dummy, oh how I would love to do CPR on Chibs, maybe with a slip of a tongue. I smiled at that thought. The guys agreed with that, and even Chibs nodded.

'I have the supplies in my room- ' Chibs smiled at me and slowly stood up wobbly on his feet. 'Ah I need ya help getting to da room. '

I stood up and he pulled me to him and he slowly leaned against me, he didn't put that much weight on me.. Just enough so he could balance himself better. He snaked his arm around my torso and let his hand stay at my belly. I guess I was small enough for him to do that to me.

'I'm sorry if I get blood on ye clothes.' He smiled down at me.

I shrugged and started to walk with him. It was easy to walk with him, with him holding most of his weight up for me. I was just a small cane for walked into the club and passed some women, one I knew. Emily, she saw me with Chibs and got up from her conversation with another sweetbutt and walked over to us. She payed no regard to me but went to Chibs aid.

'Oh my gawd! Are you ok Chibs honey? Do you need my help?' She looked like she was going to take him away from my grasp. I would not let this happen.

Chibs stared at Emily about to say something but I interrupted him.

'Get lost Emily, I'm helping him out.' I said to her, adding as much spite into my words as I could.

Chibs looked at me quickly and before he could say anything to me Emily had to open her fucking smart-ass mouth.

'Listen I think Chibs wants a real woman to please him.' Emily said.

Chibs griped hard onto me, his arm around my body bounding and squeezing my body like an anaconda to its prey.

He let go of me for a second and pulled Emily so he could whisper in her ear, if he was trying to cover what he was saying to her he was doing a horrible way of doing it. I could hear everything he was saying to her clear as day.

'You sick little whore, if you dare say anything like that about her doing shite like that to me again anywhere, anytime, I will make sure you never get to come to the club again.' He pulled away from her for a second, there was fear in her eyes. He pulled her close again. 'Or I can let 'er take care of ya like she did to that other bitch last night.' He pushed Emily away from him and wrapped his arm around me again. Her mouth dropped and I gave her a smirk. With what he said, I won and lost at the same time. I got to be with him, but, he was very angry with Emily saying that. I could feel his angry pouring off of his body and making a tight little aura of anger around him that engulfed me.

Instead of putting his weight on me he walked himself with me in his arm. He took me to his dorm room and opened it and let me walk in before he did. I sat in the chair at the desk. My mom made sure that all dorm rooms had desks in them. Chibs grumbled something and went to his bed, he reached under it and grabbed the medic bag from yesterday. He placed it on the bed and sat at the foot of the bed. He sighed and looked up at me.

'I'm so sorry for her saying that to ya, I'll make sure she apologizes to you, love. '

'It's fine I'm good just beating her ass then some fake apology that spews out of that cum guzzling mouth of hers.' I smiled and cocked my head to the side.

His mouth dropped and he roared in laughter. 'Aye, that is perfect! Come 'ere doll and fix me up.'

The way I wanted to fix him up was completely impure. I took the chair that I was sitting on and dragged it to the bed. I sat in front of him and inspected his face.

'Let me guess, ye don't know hardly shite because of the class.'

I nodded.

He smiled and opened the medical bag. It was completely perfect, yesterday it was a mess. He gave me a bottle and some cotton balls.

'Dab the peroxide into the cotton balls and just clean the cuts. The peroxide cleans out the wounds, but ya always need to check the wounds to make sure they don't get infected.'

I made sure the cotton balls had plenty of liquid in them, and was just about to touch his face with one when my hand just froze in place. I couldn't make it move.

'Ya know that it would help if you cleaned them, not just keep your hand in the air honey.' He smiled at me.

'Well.. I just don't want to hurt you. I feel like if I do one thing wrong. it would scar you forever.' I lowered my head from his view, and lowered my hand to my leg.

He grabbed my face with his wrapped hands, his touch was still gentle.

'You see my face? You can't make it any worse love.' He stared me into my eyes with his wonderful brown creamy eyes, I couldn't look away.

'Now love, will you clean my face, or do I have to give you an 'F' on your homework.'

He placed his hand off my face. I smiled and started to clean his face. He didn't look away from my eyes, or even wince when I was cleaning his cuts. Most of the bleeding stopped, but his chin would not stop. He gave me a bandage to place it on his wound on his chin. I made sure all of the others were ok, and then I sat back in the chair. He smiled at me.

'Which part of your family did you get those hazel eyes from? They are gorgeous.'

I put a weak smile on my face. 'Neither.'

He looked confused at what I said.

'I'm not Clay's or Gemma's child.'

'What.. What do you mean ya aren't their child? Everyone says ye are.' He asked.

I shook my head. 'I'm not.'

'Do ya mind if I ask what happened? And how ya became their child?'

I shrugged. _Might as well. _

'Well, from what they told me... My dad was the previous Sgt at Arms for SAMCRO, for Clay. He and Tig were the first Prospects for SAMCRO. And when Clay became President, he appointed my dad. Tig wasn't so happy about that though.. Then, without notice, me, my dad, and my mom were in a accident. The car was totaled, it hit a plain of water and hydroplaned into a tree. My dad protected my body before the crash. I wouldn't of survived if he didn't do that.. The paramedics took us all to the hospital, I was the only one survived... The only thing that happened bad for me was I had a couple of cuts and a bump or two...'

My eyes started to water.

'I was only three when it happened... I don't remember any of it really, but it happened.. Gemma and Clay came to the hospital and saw me... They asked to adopt me, it took awhile because of Clay's background history. But eventually, Gemma, Clay, Jackson and I all became one big happy family... Until Jax hit puberty, then everything hit the fan, girls, how he could be his own man. Didn't need us. And that was when he was 16.'

Chibs smiled at me, and whipped the beginning of the tears near my water line.

'I'm sorry that happened to you love. But all things happen for a reason, right?'

I sighed and he slowly pulled his his hand away.

'I guess.. So what about you? What is your real name? Why did you come here to SAMCRO? And how did you get-' I reached and touched one of the scars on his cheek, he flinched at that but didn't pull away to my touch. 'These scars?'

He smiled. 'That my dear would have to be a different story for another day. '

He pulled my hand down off of his face.

'But I will tell you that my real name is Filip, Filip Telford.'

'And the nickname Chibs? How did you get it? What does it mean?'

He pulled out a knife out underneath the bed.

'Its Scottish slang, it means knife. I guess people could see how I like my knifes.'

He placed it back underneath the bed. He then patted my head and stood up.

'I was wondering, when is your birthday?'

'Less then a month. Why?'

'Just wanted to know. Do you mind if I get some sleep? I'm not as young as I used to be.' He raised up one of his arms and swung it around to stretch it out.

I got up from the chair and placed it back to the desk.

'So what you over the age of 40? My dad is in his 40s and he keeps on saying that he isn't as young as he used to be. '

I smiled at what I said.

His eyes nearly popped out his head when I said that.

'Darlin I feel insulted that you said that. I'm 32 thank you very much.'

I blushed a deep red, he wasn't that old. Not that old at all.

He walked me to the door.

I stood outside of the door way I didn't want to leave his room, I wanted to be his, and only his.

He gently grabbed my face and pulled it to his, his face less then an inch away. I could smell the jack that was on his breath, it smelt so sweet. He kissed my forehead.

'Good night love.'

He pulled away from me and held on to the door.

'Good night.' I turned away from the door and walked to my room. The corridor seemed so long, or it was simply my mind. I wanted so much to pull him close to me and kiss him. But I couldn't do that, I couldn't let him know my feelings not yet.. I was still young, I had to actually grow up right now to be with him.

I finally made it to the room, the door was slightly opened. _Now, who the fuck is in my room? _

I opened it to find Tig on top of some chick. Thank God he was clothed, I did not want to see him naked.

'I'm sorry but I just want to grab something and I'll be on my way.'

Tig jumped up from what I said, off of the chick.

'Shit Raven I'm sorry! I just -'

I held up my hands to my eyes just in case something was going to see something I didn't want to see from him.

'You don't need to explain anything, I just want to grab something and I'll be gone. And you two can do whatever you want to do in here.'

I walked to the bathroom still covering my eyes from the bed, I pulled out the bandanna from the sink water. I ringed it out and saw that most of the blood that was in it was gone. There wasn't much pink left in the white parts of the bandanna. I walked out of the bathroom still covering my eyes and quickly left the room, not stopping to Tig's calls.

I made it to my car and jumped in I put in my key and looked up to see a Tig running towards me.

'Wait Raven! Hey! Stop!' He stopped in front of my jeep.

I placed my hand off the ignition and looked at him.

'I'm waiting. What do you want Tiggy.'

He walked over to the driver side and opened the door.

'Raven, I'm sorry. You shouldn't go.'

He grabbed my hand.

'Please stay, I didn't mean to take her to your room.'

I stared at his hands holding one of mine to his chest.

'Tig it's not because of you and that bimbo you were with. It's just I want to go home and get some of my homework done.'

Tig scowled at me, he knew it was a lie.

'I do want to get to collage Tig..'

'You want to go to collage to leave me? You want to keep on breaking my heart, doll?' He pouted at me.

'Wait, you wanted me to go to collage earlier today.'

He smiled. 'I know, I'm just giving you a hard time. And maybe if I do enough, you will stay here tonight with me.'

I patted his cheek with my free hand. 'Tiggy, I'll see you Monday after school.'

He frowned. 'You promise?'

I nodded and crossed my heart with my hand. 'I promise.'

He let go of my hand and kissed my cheek. 'I'll miss you Angel.'

He closed my door and walked towards the club house.

_Well, I did do one thing good tonight. I learned a lot about Chibs- well I mean Filip. That, A. He was older than me. B. He defended me and himself against the evil bitch Emily. This was a good day I would say. But I still wanted to know about the scars, maybe later he would tell me?_

I started my car and left the complex.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be wonderful! It will help my ear heal hearing AOL tell me that I have mail. :)<strong>_


	5. The crazy guy that doesn't get a clue!

_**I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY! I ONLY OWN RAVEN!**_

**_I'm sorry I haven't posted another chapter in so long! I have been having some trouble at work with my boss that loves to call me in to cover people on my day offs and also with angry customers that don't like the company I work for and it's policy's. I just work the job, 'cause it's the only place that will hire me right now in Nevada. But people don't need to come and yell, threaten my life, punch a computer screen in the back of it to cause it to come crashing down on my foot then it bursts into shards and puncher my foot! I'm just the employee that has to tell unfortunate people, the company I work for, stupid idiotic policy's that cause me to get hurt. Thankfully the guy is getting help at a jail cell and wrote me an apologetic letter for the cause of my pain. And the hospital that my company sent me to to let me stay there and heal didn't have WIFI! AGH! And now I have to go through rehabilitation for my foot, because for the next two to three weeks I have to stay off of my foot and let it heal.. Sigh.. I hate sitting for long periods... _**

**_Weeeeeellllllllll... Now the big people up in the company said we need new montiers for our computers, so they are sending us new slick, light, LED ones! Instead of the giant foot killing tube type of ones. Yay! _**

**_So I hope you guys like this new chapter, I will try to update soon between court, rehab, and hopefully my boss will let me work!_**

**_Reviews would be wonderful! I love them! And also, thank you HayIsValo for letting me know that I didn't let anonymous reviewers, I didn't even know that until I actually checked! Thank you! I'm such an air-head sometimes. _**

**_And Thank you for all the people that just read my long-ass ramble! I love you guys! And the morphine that the doctor gives me for the pain when I need it for my foot! That's prolly going to end soon though, I don't like to be on it 24-7, makes me feel like a robot.. Did I mention he is a hot male stud doctor? Even the nurses are dumbstruck about him when they are around him! I'm glad it wasn't just me.  
><em>******

**_Also, I work for GameStop if you guys wanted to know who I was rambling about, so if you want to talk smack about where I work at. Feel free too! I do it all the time when I'm at work and with my boss when we are off camera! They sent me a basket of fruit and nuts and all sorts of goodies to 'make me feel better'. How about you guys keep paying for the hospital bills, and the rehab bills, and the GameStop lawyer that you guys are sending to me? Pay for him too, I don't want to! Also they should send me a big check for this crap that happened for me! _**

* * *

><p>School was long and tiring. Walking down the halls of my school today I received plenty of stares. Those from people that congratulated me for the fight, and those that feared me because they heard what I did to her car. Well they thought it was me, no one knew for sure, and I wasn't going to say anything to anyone for fear that I would face trouble with Chief Unser. I went through all my classes, and most of my teachers gave me this look. As if they feared me too if they talked about what happened from the weekend.<p>

As soon as the dreaded day ended I walked to my car and opened the door, and I had a small heart attack.

Before I could say anything he talked to me.

'Hello Raven.'

His name was Clinton, a 6'1 all American muscle. Even though both of his parents are German, he was born American. He was a dirty blond handsome brute. He was 17 too and did not understand the answer no. He saw me at one of my games last year and just wanted me off the bat. I told him no, I was never attracted to him. He said that he always got what he wanted, and he promised me that I would be his. It sounded like a death threat to me, more then anything.

I wanted to tell Clay, but if I ever did tell him that some guy wanted me as a possession and not as a person. Clay would probably kill him. Plain and simple.

'I thought I locked my doors..' I stood at my door and didn't dare to go into my car with him in there.

I knew my dad and the club did some, well a lot of awful things that they didn't like to repeat, but I could see Clinton doing worse..

'Yeah you did. But I just opened them nicely.' He said with a smile.

'So you broke into my car. Isn't that a punishable crime?' I wanted him out of my car, but I might just have to call one of the guys.

'Yes but only if anyone tells the cops.'

I clicked my tongue. 'And what makes you think I won't?'

His eyes narrowed. 'Because you will not tell anyone, you hear?'

My knees started to shake, I did not like the way this was going. I wish I didn't ask my dad to call off the guys from being my escort.

'Just please, get out of my car and let me go Clinton. I won't tell anyone.. I promise.'

He smiled. 'I know you won't. I just wanted to say hi, and see if you still wanted to be my girl?'

'No. I found someone else thank you. So if that is it, will you be leaving now?' As I said this I pulled out my cell and auto dialed Tig's cell. I hung up when I thought it would be enough for him to call me back.

'Well I think you might want to tell him that you have a new guy now, Raven. If that is, he is real-'

Clinton was caught off guard by my cell ringing. He jumped up by the sound, the first time I've ever seen him jumpy.

I answered it quickly, noticing Tig's number.

'Hello honey.' I said to Tig.

'Uh-Hello Doll. You called me? You need my help with anything?' Tig responded quickly.

'Well my love, I will come see you as quickly as I can. I just need to tell my friend that I have to go any see my honey bunny-eh.' I looked at Clinton who didn't look amused.

'Wait, what? Love? Honey bunny? What is going on Raven? Do you need help? Talk to me Raven, are you in trouble?' Tig was sounding pretty frantic by now.

'Call me back in ten ok? I love you my honey bunny.' I started to hang up on Tig again, ingorring his calls out to me not to hang up.

'My man loves me very much, I'm going to go see him so if you could get out of my car and leave that would be the greatest, and the smartest thing you have ever done. Clinton.'

He opened the door and got out, his face was an unsettling frown. He slammed my door and I jumped in I placed my bag in the front seat and locked the door quickly. I didn't want him to try to come in again right now.

I tried to shut my door but a hand stopped it and forced it all the way open. Clinton's hand.

'You trying to shut me out of your life this quickly?'

_Honestly yes, you crazy psychopath. And if I could permanently. _I didn't dare say that to his face..

'I want you to know Raven-' He grabbed my face. 'I will have you, you will be mine, and no one. I repeat no one will be able to keep you from me.'

He pulled my face to his and kissed it roughly. His sandpaper chin and the light whiskers on the top of his lip. I tried to pull away but couldn't, his strength unimaginable to mine. He pushed his tongue to my lips I tried my hardest to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it. I reached under my seat as well as I could and pulled out a small gun and placed it next to his soft belly so he would know what it was. It was a Smith & Wesson .22, small, but good enough to defend myself, my mom always made sure I had it just in-case I needed it. He pulled away slowly when he felt it, he dropped his hand from my face and to his side.

'So... You going to shoot me Raven?'

I nodded slowly. 'If I have to, I will Clinton. Just leave. Now. Before I do.'

He placed his hands up, 'Ok, I'm leaving. But I will remember this Raven. Trust me I will.'

He slowly walked backwards into the now empty parking lot of the school. As soon as he was far enough, a good 30 feet away he turned around and walked away.

I closed my door and placed the gun next to my bag on the passenger seat. I placed my forehead on the top of my steering wheel and tried to relax. My chest feeling constricted I could hardly breath. I tried to take a deep breath but came in spaces,and my exhale was just a series of sobs. I wanted stop crying but couldn't stop. I sharked with this tearful experience. I was suppose to be strong, strong to be able to take this and be stronger from the experience. That is what Gemma told me. I was suppose to be a rock in this world of an ocean, with every wave that hit me I was suppose to be strong take it and not show any weakness to the guys.. We were their rock, we grounded them as there women. And as me as their 'daughter', I was the closes one to turn 18, and I was also the closest to be able to be with one of the guys. I didn't know what to do with this wave though, I couldn't handle this, Clinton. Why I didn't just tell my Dad or Tig was the stupidity of my adolescent mind.

My sobs still the same strength the tears flowing out of my eyes, I didn't notice anything else around me with my head to my steering wheel. So when there was a knock to my car window, my internal animal instinct came out first. I grabbed my gun next to my side and pulled it on to the person's face. In my teary vision I could see Tig's face and someone else's behind him.

'Raven- Angel, please, put the gun down. Please, doll. Just put it down..' Tig hands were up in the air, and were staying there.

I looked at my shaking hands that the gun was in, I put the safety on and tossed it down on the floor of the passenger side. I wiped my eyes and heard the door open Tig put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped up from his touch.

'Angel, what happened. You were- well you sounded. Are you ok?' I was still shaking a bit but Tig, his eyes looked worried, hell his sentence even sounded worried.

I wiped my eyes the best I could and looked at my hands, my make up all smeared on my hands. I looked up at Tig's face again. This time I could see better. But knowing I was safe with Tig near me, why did I still feel like I was still in danger? Maybe because I still was... I looked behind Tig and saw Opie he was next to their Harley's. Was I crying that much not to hear two Harley's come up next to me? They were less than 10 feet away from my car. I was crying that hard?

'I'm ok Tig.'

I took a deep breath.

'I'm fine. Just had a bad day.'

I tried my best to smile, but from the looks on both of the men's faces, I wasn't fooling anyone.

Opie piped up from the back of Tig.

'From the way Tig was acting, it was like you were going to die Raven.'

'No I'm fine Ope. Trust me.'

He rolled his eyes and walked towards me and Tig. 'Raven we pulled up to you bawling your eyes out. Now tell me how that is just fine. Something is bothering you Raven. Tell us what it is! We are trying to help you!'

My eyes started to water again when Opie was saying that. Tig saw that when I looked into his eyes.

Before Opie could get any closer to my car Tig turned around and stopped where he was going.

'Brother, let me handle this, just head back to the garage.' Opie Didn't move at first when Tig said that.

'I got her my brother.' He patted Opie's shoulder.

Opie looked at me and sighed. He got on his Harley and left the parking lot of my school.

Tig turned back to me. His face was strict, that was the kind of face that always made me talk. It probably worked on other people when he grilled them too. He walked to my door and looked me in the eyes, his eyes were kind looking, like he wanted to help me out. But they still had a worried look into them.. I just wanted to fall into Tig's safe protecting arms and let all my worries go. Let him take care of my problems.

'Raven. What is wrong?'

I shook my head and plastered a fake smile on my face again.

'Nothing Tiggy, nothing at all. Like I said, I'm fine.'

He shook his head.

'Raven, You know I can protect you at any cost. Right?'

I nodded.

'Then why don't you tell me Raven? Angel, I could make your problem disappear. Please just let me help.'

I kept the fake smile on my face. 'Tig, I'm still fine. No matter what. But if I do need you, I'll tell you.'

His eyes were still full of concern. He kissed my forehead, I flinched when he did that. He pulled away slowly and peered into my eyes.

'I want you to be safe Angel. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have done something to make your life better. Ok Angel?'

I nodded. 'I understand. Now how about you escort me to the garage so I can have my lesson in fighting with Fili-Chibs?'

'Sure.. What were you going to call him?' His eyes narrowed.

'Well _Tragger_.' His face looked pained when I said that, like I insulted him. 'If you have to know I was going to call him by his real name.'

'And what is his real name Raven?' Tig smiled.

I shouldn't say it it, I really shouldn't. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know yet.

'Why should I tell you? Maybe Chibs doesn't want you to know his real name?'

He burst into laughter. 'Oh Angel! I know everything about everyone in the club! That is why I'm Sgt at Arms.'

He pointed at the patch on his cut. Made sure I could see it. The boasting fool.

'I just want to know if you know his name.' He pointed his finger at my nose, and gently poked it I giggled at that.

I rubbed the spot where he poked me, he always knew how to make me truly smile.

'His name is Filip Telford Tiger. I got to know him better Saturday night.'

His smile dropped from his face quickly. 'What do you mean you got to know him better last night? He didn't have sex with you did he? I'll kill him!'

He started to walk to his bike, furious. I quickly jumped out of my seat and grabbed his shoulder.

He spun around in his rage and looked at me.

'Tig! He and I did nothing of that sort! I wouldn't let him, and I think he wouldn't have done anything because of who I am! We just talked when I was cleaning his wounds!' I rubbed his forearms. It always calmed him down in situations like this.

'That is all what we did. Don't you trust me Tiggy?'

I looked up at him with my biggest cutest eyes and smile combination I could make.

And from what I could see he took it as the truth.

He relaxed his arms under my fingers and pulled away to hold my face in his hands.

'Raven. Sometimes I do wish you were an adult. But even when you become one, I still think I'll need to keep on protecting you. And your innocent mind.'

_If he only knew._

He kissed my forehead.

_Gosh damn! Is this like everyone's favorite place to kiss me now? Did Happy Tattoo on my forehead 'Kiss here'? _I groaned and pulled away to my car.

Tig gave my ass a playful slap on the ass.

'Let's go already! You take too long Angel!' His face had the biggest smile on it I have ever seen. Playful pervert.

I got in my car and started it, Tig's Harley revving ready to let the beast under Tig go. I backed out of my parking space and followed Tig. I've never been in front of a patch member when driving. I guess it was for respect. But when ever there was a Prospect they always were behind me. I guess that was always a sign of respect for me. The President's adopted daughter.

* * *

><p>We made it to the Garage and I could see that people were still working. I wonder if Chibs started working there today?<p>

Most of the patch members of this charter worked at the garage, and some others who weren't patch members. I parked across from the motorcycles and got out. Tig got off his bike and walked to me, he took off his helmet while walking and shook out his curly dark brown hair.

'Chibs going to teach you how to fight?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Mostly, but Dad said he was going to teach me how to defend myself. He did defeat that man from Arizona. So he has to know what he is doing, right? '

He nodded. 'I'll get him for ya. Just head over to the ring and I'll get him to start you on your lesson.'

He turned and started to walk away, he stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder at me.

'Or I could teach you a couple of things.'

His smile widened, it made me think of Cheshire cat.

I rolled my eyes. 'Just get him for me, please.'

He was getting to be more of a pervert every signal day closer to my birthday. But I had no thought of being his old lady in the future. I was slowly going to pry myself into Filip's life.

I slowly made it to the ring when a voice called out my name near the garage. I turned to see who was calling me, my mom Gemma. She was waving me to her at the office. I guess I could take a detour to my mom. I walked into the office and she closed the door, the door to the garage was also closed.

'How was school honey?' She embraced me into a loving hug and lightly kissed my forehead.

'Fine mom.' I didn't really want to go into the whole Clinton situation. But someday, I could feel it in my bones, that that conversation will come up.

'Nothing really exciting, just boring school, boring homework. Same old same old.'

She walked off and sat in her chair, the queens throne. 'Tig and Opie ran out of her real quick baby, they said it was something about you. What happened honey, you can tell me.'

I sighed, this crap again.. ' Nothing Ma, just pocket dialed Tig and didn't answer him back. Guess he was worried about me and wanted to make sure I was ok I guess.' I smiled a fake smile to her, to try to reassure her I guess.

She smiled at me. 'One day you will make a fine old lady if you can keep that poker face up of your's.' She pointed at my smile.

'But then again, I wouldn't mind if you didn't want to be an old lady, it would keep your heart whole honey- doll.'

'Yeah well, maybe I do want to be an old lady.' I tugged on a bit of my hair, twisting it around my finger.

'You know, be good to one of the guys ma.'

She put her head in her hands and groaned. 'Please don't be with Tig, I don't want any freaky grandchildren from him.'

She waved me off, guess she was done chatting it up with me right now.

'Go have fun, come home at least before 10 tonight?'

'Eh, not going to be with Tig, ma. I want someone else. Someone who I think would be great for me.'

I started to walk out of the office, but lightly heard her reply to me.

'I hope so, baby. I hope so.'

* * *

><p>I sat at one of the picnic tables next to the ring, waiting for Tig to come with Chibs. I let my mind wonder away. <em>I wonder what is taking Tig so long! Shouldn't he be back already? And where did Tiggy go? <em>A hand grasped my shoulder and jolted me out of my wondering mind. I jumped up from the table and spun around, half expecting an angry Clinton to be at the other side of that hand, but it was a surprised Chibs. I slowly tried to recover from my mini heart attack, trying to slow my breathing down.

Chibs looked confused . 'You ok love?'

I nodded my head. 'I'm fine, you just startled me.'

'Looks a lot more then that.' He shook at the sight of my frightened look. 'You know you can talk to me right? What ever is goin on.'

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'I haven't known you for a week. How do I know you won't tell my dad or my mom?'

'If it deals with ye safety or ye health, I would tell them. Otherwise it would be our little secret love.' He gave me a smile that showed he had two dimples. It was so cute! I turned into putty with that cute smile.

I returned the smile with the best one I could muster up on this chaotic day. I rubbed one of my shoes into the ground. 'Well I'll keep that in mind..' My palms started to get sweaty I needed to get out of here. 'I have to go home now ok? I have a big essay to do on-' _Come on Raven! Think of something to bullshit your way out of here! _'On the Ancients' of the Tau'ri' _That's right girl! Use some Stargate lingo! _

His face looked very confused to what I said. 'What about yer lessons? Will yer da mind?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Only if you tell him. Otherwise it would be our little secret.' I tried to match what Chibs accent sounded like to me, but screwed it up non the less. My face turned red with embarrassment to my failed accent.

He rolled his head back and a thunderous laughter came out of him, he almost doubled over but grabbed his knees in time. He slowly caught his breath but still laughed in-between the bursts of laughter. 'Oh Raven! Ha! That was great! I-' Another burst of laughter interrupted what he was going to say. 'Ok ok. Go home. Come back when yer, yer-' He started to laugh again, it seemed he had a hard time trying to keep it in. 'Come back when yer better. Awe I love ya Raven!' He gave me a hug, the embrace was warm, loving. He held me very close, I could smell a bit of alcohol on Chibs body. The aroma was sweet and intoxicating to my senses, I wanted to be around him more. 'Ah Raven, I haven't had that good of a laugh for awhile.' He eased up a bit and kissed the top of my head. 'I needed that, love. Thank you.' He let me go and started to walk to the garage. 'Oh, and don't try to keep the accent, I love your beautiful voice just the way it is.' He continued his way and left me on my way to go as I pleased.

I felt so warm and fuzzy inside. That is truly what I needed since trying to deal with Clinton today. If only I could experience that feeling for as long as I could. He was my drug, and I wanted more of him to fill my constant need. In about three weeks my birthday would come, I wonder what I could do to make him see me more then just a girl. I wanted him to see me as a woman, his woman I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did ya guys like it? Huh huh huh huh huh?<br>Tell meh please!_**

**_And you could also message me about it if ya guys really want to, I like to read what people say. It makes me feel funny on the inside! :D _**


	6. Beach babes

*RESENTLY UPDATED TO FLOW A BIT BETTER WITH THE NEW CHAPTERS*

ALSO I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY

I was sitting at my desk in my room, slowly I was doing my homework, well at least trying... I decided to go with a gut feeling and not see Chibs at the garage for awhile from what happened Monday. I decided to try to deal with the Clinton problem alone for now. Every single day after Monday I didn't see Clinton, thank goodness. I didn't want to see him, at all, I also made sure made sure my gun was properly oiled so it wouldn't jam if I did have to shoot it. I did not want to shoot anybody, aka Clinton, but if I had to I will.

It has been a long week thankfully tomorrow is Saturday, and my dad decided I could go to the beach for a game of volleyball and lunch for the day. It was going to be fun! Be with my teammates, some sun bathing, maybe some good looking guys, who knows what will happen tomorrow? All I knew is that I couldn't wait to begin tomorrow!

A hard knock came down upon my door.

'Come in.' I chimed.

My door opened and my dad leaned against the doorway. 'Hello Angel, did you have a good day at school today?'

I spun on my chair to face him. 'It was great, just doing some homework before dinner. How was your day daddy? Did you have a good time at Church?'

He smiled. 'It was fine, discussions, plans for tomorrow to meet up with the Niners, you know same shit different day.'

I loved it that I also got to know about Club business, normally it is only for old ladies to hear, and to know, but my dad trusted me with the information. He had to put me into the loop of what was going on when some ATF agent last year tried to question me about what was going on in the club. He always told me just to tell them they are mechanics and Harley enthuses. And that's what I told the agent.

'Oh and Chibs' Dyna arrived from over seas yesterday, beautiful ride.'

'Well that's good, he can now officially ride with you guys.' I wondered if I could slip a ride on the back of Chibs' Harley someday.

'Come on lets get some dinner, your mom won't let us eat until you come to the table too.'

'Who else is joining us?'

'Just Jax.'

I got up from my chair and walked to the doorway, my dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a side hug.

'I am so proud that you are my daughter.'

I smiled at that, I really loved it that he was my dad too. But sometimes he was unwanted, like when he decides he should go to my school with me and make sure none of the boys come my way.. Except Clinton, why did I only attract Clinton and not some nice guy, totally confused me, but I guess that's life. But all in all, I really loved my family, Clay my dad, Gemma my mother, and my older brother Jackson. I loved it that they all brought me into their family.

We walked to the table, sat down and had a wonderful dinner. Made by my wonderful mother. I never wanted this feeling to end being together like this, laughing, having fun. But some how, in my heart I knew this would be more than likely end, that I would never have a happy family moment like this again.

* * *

><p>'I've got it!' Jessie returned the volley over the net.<p>

'Good one Jess!'

She nodded back to me. I looked back up to the action of the game, nearly missing the ball coming back to my way.'Raven heads up!'

I wouldn't be able to save it from the way I was standing. I dove towards the falling ball and into the sand. I felt the ball touch my hands and tossed it back into the air. I stayed back in the sand and rolled over to see Jess jump up over me and spike the ball back over the net. I heard curses from the other side of the net, Jessie came to my side and offered her hand. I gladly accepted it and she pulled me up. I dusted off the sand off my bikini.

'Great game Raven, that was a great match!'

'Hell yes it was! We will be ready to beat McQueen high on friday!' I looked at the other girls on the other side they nodded at what I said.

'Wait Raven, isn't your birthday on Friday?' Maggy May asked.

Ah, the dreaded birthday, yeah it was on friday, and honestly? I could not wait for it to come! But I didn't want to have a party of any sorts, I wasn't that kind of person who liked to have to parties. But my mom always insisted we did with my friends. Mostly just a small party with friends. 'Uh, yeah it is. Why? Do you guys want to do what we did last year? Just us all together?'

'You aren't doing anything big for your eighteenth birthday Raven?' Ashley questioned.

I shook my head yes. ' That's right. I don't want to have a big party, you guys know I'm not a fan of parties, gifts, and lot and lots of people just being there for me. I always feel like I'm going to disappoint the people who have come see me. And so far, I have.'

'How do you disappoint people Raven?'

I sighed. 'Because people come to see a overly happy person on their birthday, and don't get me wrong. I am happy on my birthday's, but I just can't be so peppy that everyone wants me be.'

'Ah you party pooper!' Maggy shouted.

'Well we can always party tonight!' Jess said and pointed to some guys headed our way.

Five guys stopped near us, all having a wide smiles on their faces.

One, obviously the leader of their pack, spoke up to us girls.

'Ladies, how are you gals doing this fine beautiful day?' Whoever he was he was a smooth talker.

Jess was the first to speak. 'We are just swell; just finished our game and just wondering what to do next.' A wicked little smile started to cross onto Jess' face, that meant she had a devious plan in her head.

One of the other guys spoke, 'Well how about coming to a keg party with us, babes?'

Did they really think we were older than 18? This was not going to end well...

'Hey- hey lets talk about this. We aren't-' I tried to finish my sentence but Madison elbowed me in the side to shut me up.

'Yeah we would love to go! Just give us the time and place and we'll be there.' Madison said. D for me

The guys smiled and talked to Jess and Madison about the night. And me? Oh well Maggy was trying to talk me into how cool it was going to be going to a collage keg party. 'Besides Raven, we are going to go to collage in a couple months. This keg party is going to just be the first of many!' Maggy was so hyped up about this keg party.

'Maggs, we shouldn't go. This could get us into some big trouble from not only the cops, but also our parents...' I was really worried about my own hide from my dad. My mom, she would probably understand, but my dad, I didn't want to see what he could do..

Jess and Madison came to us with a smile on both of their faces. 'So girls, shall we get ready for tonight?'


	7. A note from the author Me!

I am so terribly sorry for not updating my story. I feel awful how long I've not updated to all the people who have been reading this fanfic of mine. Well, I'm back (to a point) to write and push all my problems aside. I hope to get the next chapter up within a week. (But no promises.) I hope you guys will like what I'm planning to do with this fanfic. Alrighty? I love you guys!

Oh and the most recent episode made me tear up...


	8. Judging looks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

******Number one: I don't own Sons of Anarchy.  
><strong>

**Number two: I'm sorry for not posting quickly. Please forgive me, I hope to post quicker next time.  
><strong>

**Number three: A character that appears in this chapter, well, I didn't know how to write him into the chapter correctly, but in future chapters it will tie together properly.  
><strong>

**Number four: I do hope to make this fic into three separate chapters.  
><strong>

**And finally, Number five: I hope you guys like this chapter, I didn't really check for misplaced sentences. I just wanted to quickly finish this chapter and post it for you guys.  
><strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jess and Madison were giggling about what just happened, while Ashley was talking outloud about how she should put up her hair to make herself look more older than she was. While this was all happening a chill rose up my spine as a boulder sunk into my gut, I knew this was going to end badly for one of us. One way or another..<p>

"Hey we shouldn't be doing this you guys." I crossed my arms over my chest. "They could be taking advantage of us for all we know, we should just get into the car and head back to Charming."

Ashley, who was holding her hair in an awkward position in the air was the first to pipe up. "Raven. I would never guess you would be the first to say this is bad idea. Isn't it your family that all work at the Sons of Anarchy garage? The great fearless Raven can call all the big bad bikers with a- **snap – **of your perfect fingers? Let us normal girls have some fun for awhile!"

If she wasn't one of my friends, and also my only way to get back to Charming I would have smacked the shit out of her. But, I needed her..

"Hey hey hey!" Jess walked in-front of our views of each-other. "Listen we don't need to get at each other's throat do we? It was just a harmless invite from some collage guys."

Jess looked at me, "Don't get me wrong Raven, you are totally right, we shouldn't go to this party." Then she looked at Ashley, "But so are you Ash, on the point that we should have fun. But you shouldn't be tossing out your lack of freedom to Raven's face. She never did anything wrong to you but point out something smart. Besides if anyone was close to perfect, it would be me!"

"Excuse me! But you have it all wrong, it's me!" Maggy jumped out from behind me and pointed to the sky. "I am a SUPERSTAR!"

Madison pushed Maggy away into the sand, "Sorry Maggs, but you are far from perfect." Maggy grunted when she hit the sand and stuck out her tongue to Madison. "Lets pull our heads from the clouds and think this like reasonable adults. That we will soon be."

"So to continue before I was rudely interrupted, how about you both shake hands, kiss and make-up, or whatever you two want to do before we have a long awkward ride home in the one car we brought." Jess concluded by slowly walking backwards so we could see each-other.

I shrugged my shoulders, "She has a point, sorry for being a perfect Pepper Ash."

She nodded, "And I'm sorry for being a negative Nancy. I shouldn't have said that stuff about you and your family."

I walked up to her, "Friends?" I opened my arms for an embrace.

"Oh of course." She accepted the hug from me and squeezed tightly. From afar we heard a wolf whistle from a horny perverted guy down by the dock. We pulled away as soon as we both could.

"I'm just going to call my parents and make sure it's ok for me staying out late." Everyone was eighteen while I was still seventeen, I didn't want to be grounded till I went to college. Everyone agreed it was the best decision for me to do, I went to the pole that was holding up the net and grabbed my travel backpack.

It was just big enough to hold my clothes and a sweatshirt. I walked to a table and sat down to properly rummage through it without spilling out anything onto the sand. I found my cell and picked my dad's number and let it ring till he picked up.

"What do you need Angel?"

"You busy daddy?"

He sighed, "Going to be meeting some people Angel, so if you could make this call a bit quick.."

I really didn't want to go to the party, fearing what could happen, "I was wondering if you or someone could pick me up daddy. The others are going to stay here for the night, and I just remembered that I have a test on Wednesday that I forgot to study for.. So could you please pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll have someone get ya. Just wait for a bit ok?"

"Thank you daddy." I closed my cell. I was happy that conversation worked perfectly, I wouldn't have to go to the party. I pulled out my pants and put them on over the bottom of my bikini, and an oversized Reaper sweatshirt. I walked to them with my gloomiest look I could muster up. They turned to me all with questioning looks in their eyes, waiting for an answer.

"They said they are going to pick me up, they don't feel right letting me stay out at night that late."

Jess shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe when you turn eighteen they might trust you a bit more.. But until then more fun for us!" She raised her hands in the air and started whooping to the others.

I shook my head lightly, '_Crazy, every last one of them. But they are my crazy girls.' _I smiled at them hooting and shouting how much fun they were going to have tonight.

* * *

><p>Haft an hour later, we all stopped talking when we heard the sound of a couple of Harleys entering the beach parking lot. We watched them stop to the side close enough that I could recognize one face, Otto. The other, I couldn't really make out. I excused myself and said my goodbyes for the day, not being able to escape the hugs from every last one of them. I hurried to Otto and the closer I got, I was able to notice that it was Filip's face.<p>

Butterflies filled my stomach as I slowed down my pace. I loved the way he looked on his bike, calm, powerful, and overall sexy.

"Raven lets go, you are burning sun light!" Otto shouted at me.

I quickened my step and reached him and Filip. Otto handed me his helmet, I placed it on my head reluctantly. I was hoping Filip would give me his so I could ride behind him. I looked at him while I tightened it to my head. He had on shades that were so dark I couldn't tell whom or what he was looking at. I hopped on the back of Otto's back and wrapped my arms around his torso. We started off home, to Charming.

* * *

><p>After an hour of driving I started to get very hungry, and honestly could not wait for dinner. We stopped at a light.<p>

"Hey Otto, can we stop at a taco bell or something? I'm starving."

"Yeah, might as well. Don't want Gemma or Luann cutting my balls off for not feeding you." He drove to the nearest taco bell with Filip following us close. As soon as we stopped I got off the bike I started to shake out the tingling feeling from my legs from sitting too long, while trying to get the helmet off.

"Ah, I'm so hungry."

I started to walk to the door when Filip beat me to it and opened it for me. "Thank you Chibs. That was nice of you. You didn't need to do that."

He kept his shades on, "Just being nice to the beautiful young lady in-front of meh."

I blushed at that comment, that was just so sweet of him to say and do that. Otto burst my little thought pattern as he walked in before me. "Don't need to flatter little old me Chibs." Otto fanned a hand to his face.

I couldn't keep back a little laugh from what Otto did, I just walked past both of them to the cashier to order something. I started to order but the cashier kept on looking behind me, far behind me. I turned to see who she was staring at, and of course it was Otto and Filip. They sat in the back away from everyone, but it didn't stop everyone from staring at the two men in cuts. After the third time telling her what I wanted she got it right, I went to sit next to them waiting for my number to be called. I sat next to Otto when I reached them.

"Looks like everyone in here is in absolute love with you guys, they can't keep their eyes off you guys."

Otto smiled and waved at a couple that were a couple tables away, "They just love our perfect personality." The couple looked away scared at Otto's actions.

"Yeah they love you guys so much." I pulled his arm down.

Otto smile faded, "So why didn't you go home with your friends, and had us come get you."

'Number_ eight, your order is ready. Number eight your order is ready.'_

"Got it." Chibs said, he walked off to the counter.

"I... I just... You can keep a secret can't you Otto?"

He nodded.

"There was these guys-"

"They give you trouble?" His voice sounded anxious and full of alarm.

"No, nothing happened."

"Good." He took a deep breath. "Go on."

"They told us about a party, a college party. And I just didn't want to go-" Chibs placed my order in-front of me and sat down. "Thank you Chibs. But that is just it, I just didn't want to get in trouble or get hurt."

Otto nodded, "Good, we don't ever want anything happening to you. Now eat up, we have to make it home."

I started to eat while Otto and Chibs were talking about their bikes. I finished as quickly and politely as I could. I kept on sneaking a look at Chibs, didn't want to make it so obvious to what I was doing. He still had his sunglasses on, they were so dark I couldn't even see the outline of his eyes. His hair was a dark brown with a little touch of gray, it really made him look incredibly sexy. I started to go for my drink when I noticed that there wasn't any on the tray.

"Hey Chibs, did she give you a cup for a drink when she gave my food?"

He shook his head no, "She didn't dear."

"I'll be back." I excused myself and walked to her again. I bit irritated this time. She didn't say much when I told her the problem and gave me the cup as soon as she could. I didn't care what she thought about me or the guys, if she ever or anyone ever hurt the guys I would deal with them the best I could. I walked to the soda fountain and looked at the choices. Honestly I didn't want soda, it always made me super hyper then super tired. I started to put water in the cup when some freaky guy walked up to me. He stared me down. He was shaking, and his eyes I could see a small hint of blue, but his pupils were huge over taking the color in his eyes. He was high, high on some kind of drug.

"Anything I could help you with?" I really didn't like how close this guy was to me, he made me quite nervous.

He pulled out a banner to me, "You should go to this party with me, it will be super fun."

To be polite I took it and barely glanced at it and placed it in my sweater pocket. "I'll look over it later, thank you. But I'm busy tonight." I started to walk off but he grabbed my elbow. I looked at him and tried to pull away but he his grip just grew stronger. "You might want to let go.."

"Come with me to the party, come on. Have fun with me." He pulled me in closer to him.

"Come on, sweetcheaks."

I tried to pull away one more time, but didn't need to when I saw someone walk behind him. It was Chibs with Otto right behind him. I stopped fighting and stared at the random guy again. "You have one more chance to let go of my elbow, or else." He still didn't let go. "Ok..."

Chibs grabbed the guy's shoulder and gripped it hard.

"Let her go laddie." Chibs said.

"No, she's coming with me, now let me go you fucking asshole!" He tried to jerk away from Chibs grip but that didn't work. "You want her so much? Have her!" He pushed me down to the ground, and the water flew in the air.

I landed with a thud, it hurt a bit, but not as much as what was going to happen to him. People stared at us, but no one but Otto came to my aid. Chibs features went cold when he saw me be pushed and spun the boy around to face him. "You should never lay a finger on a lady boyo." He swung at the guy and hit him straight in the jaw. The guy could never dodge the punch. He didn't let the guy fall but let grabbed him by the collar and pushed him the opposite way of where I was at on the ground.

Otto helped me up, he and Chibs looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt or any marks on me.

"Hey what do you think you are doing!" We turned to see a manager coming to help the guy that had me. "You ok sir?" He helped the guy up and looked at us.

"What the hell are you guys doing hurting my costumers when they aren't doing anything wrong to you biker assholes!" He pointed his finger at us and then to the door. "Get the fuck out of here and never come back!"

"But he hurt me, he started it!" I pointed at the guy he helped up, but he didn't pay no mind to what I was saying.

"Get out of here you biker assholes and take you little whore with you! I'll call the police!" He started to take his phone out and call the police.

"Come on lets get out of here. Don't want to make a scene." Otto said. He tugged on my arm to get me to leave with him. And placed his hand on Chibs shoulder. "Lets all leave."

We left the place and went to the bikes, I couldn't wait to get away from these obnoxious judging, people from there. I got on the back of Otto's bike and we left. To go back to the place we belonged, and that the people whom we belonged too. Our families, the club.


End file.
